BOYS SEX II
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / CHANBAEK / CH 7 /Mengisahkan Penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Byun Baekhyun terhadap namja 'pangeran sekolah' bernama Park Chanyeol, karena suatu pembalasan dendam. Pembalasan yang tidak bisa lepas dari satu kata, yaitu SEKS. Pembalasan yang mungkin menyakitkan atau ... / Ikuti kisahnya / BL / NC / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

BOYS SEX II

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

A.N : FF ini bukan lanjutan dari FFku yang berjudul 'Boys Sex', aku hanya mengambil judulnya saja, karena FF itu adalah FF ChanBaek pertamaku. Jadi FF ini merupakan cerita baru dan bukan lanjutan atau squel. Mudah mudahan dimengerti.

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Seorang namja imut tampak berlari lari disebuah lapangan basket. Peluh membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Namja itu tidak sendiri, tapi bersama seorang teman lainnya. Mereka sedang latihan basket. Namja yang pertama berseru kepada namja yang kedua.

"Kyung. Berikan bolanya padaku." seru si namja, namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Terima ini Baek." balas namja yang lainnya, bernama Do Kyungsoo, sambil memberikan bola basket itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima bola itu, menangkapnya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat membawa bola tersebut untuk masuk kedalam keranjang.

Meleset.

"Ahh." desah Baekhyun, bola basket itu tidak masuk sesuai perkiraannya.

"Coba lagi Baek." Kyungsoo diujung lapangan menaikkan jempolnya, memberikan semangat. Dia hanya partner untuk menemani Baekhyun latihan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba lagi." kata Baekhyun, kembali mencoba memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang yang cukup tinggi itu.

Tapi...

Tuk, bola itu lagi lagi gagal masuk, dan kali ini si bola singgah dalam genggaman seorang namja tinggi. Namja itulah yang menangkap bola itu. Hap.

Si namja tinggi tersenyum meremehkan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi pemain basket. Kau hanya cocok menjadi penata rias." ejek namja tinggi itu, lalu melempar bola ditangannya, hanya dengan sekali hentakan singkat saja.

Plong,

Bola itu masuk melewati keranjang, dan jatuh ke lapangan.

Banyak yeoja yang sejak tadi menonton, memberikan tepukan centil mereka, tentu saja ditujukan pada si namja tinggi. Namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang diejek secara sadis didepan umum hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, dia geram, tapi tidak mampu berbuat apa apa.

Kita perkenalan dulu. Byun Baekhyun merupakan namja periang dan ramah. Dia bersahabat baik dengan namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, namja yang kini menemaninya latihan basket. Tapi sifat periangnya itu perlahan memudar sejak kehadiran namja tampan bernama Park Chanyeol, namja yang selalu mengejeknya dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol merupakan namja pindahan dari Busan, dia pindah untuk mengikuti kakak perempuannya yang kini menetap di Seoul, dan otomatis juga harus pindah sekolah. Dia menjadi 'pangeran sekolah' di sekolah barunya, itu disebabkan oleh wajahnya yang lumayan tampan dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang. Banyak adik kelas, terutama yeoja yang menjadi fansnya. Fans fans labil yang hampir setiap saat muncul dan menyorakinya, sorakan cinta tentu saja.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama sudah tingkat dua atau kelas dua. Hanya beda ruangan kelas saja. Nama sekolah mereka adalah Ansan High School.

"Sebaiknya kau enyah dari lapangan basket ini. Aku mau latihan." kata Chanyeol, lalu menendang bola basket yang tadi digunakan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bola itu hampir mengenai lutut Baekhyun.

"Baek, ayo." kali ini Kyungsoo yang berujar, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun terdiam lama, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Chanyeol, pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia sesekali mendesah, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Apa lihat lihat? Kau jatuh cinta padaku? Jangan mimpi. Kau begitu menjijikkan." seru Chanyeol, kembali melancarkan hinaan pada Baekhyun. Yeoja yeoja dipinggir lapangan kembali bersorak, kali ini menyoraki Baekhyun dengan jempol kebawah, mengejek.

Huu huu huu.

"Baek, ayo. Aku tidak tahan mendengar hinaan seperti itu. Ayo kita masuk kelas." ulang Kyungsoo, masih menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Kyungsoo masuk kelas. Mata bereyelinernya mendelik pada Chanyeol, delikan marah tentu saja.

"Pergi sana. Berikan polesan tambahan ke mata sipitmu itu. Dasar banci..." Chanyeol berteriak, yang ditambahi oleh tepukan dan sorakan yeoja yeoja labil disana.

Yeah, hampir selalu begitu. Chanyeol akan selalu mengejek dan menghina Baekhyun di sekolah, dalam keadaan dan situasi apapun. Dengan kadar ejekan yang ringan hingga berat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.09, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk dikursi mereka, berdampingan.

"Baek. Jangan pikirkan hinaannya. Dia memang selalu seperti itu." kata Kyungsoo, mengusap bahu Baekhyun, memberikan ketenangan.

Baekhyun terdiam, belum ada sepatah kata yang terucap darinya, tapi yang jelas dia sangat marah dan terhina.

"Kita lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kita..."

"Tapi, kenapa hanya aku Kyung. Kenapa hanya aku? Hanya aku yang sering dihinanya didepan umum? Kenapa? Apa salahku?" tiba tiba Baekhyun berseru, air liurnya sedikit mengenai pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. Ak.. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyungsoo, dia kaget. Dia mengelap muncratan Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, lalu mengusap dadanya. Dia betul betul kaget dengan seruan temannya tersebut.

"Dia baru sebulan di sekolah ini. Aku sama sekali belum pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Tahu tahu dia menghina dan membullyku tanpa sebab. Dia merusak kehidupanku disekolah ini." lanjut Baekhyun, memukul meja didepannya. Dia sama sekali gagal paham.

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak akan pernah melupakan perlakuan Chanyeol sebulan terakhir. Perlakuan yang kadang kadang diluar batas. Dia pernah menanyakan langsung kenapa Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu, tapi dia tidak memperoleh tanggapan dan jawaban.

Semuanya nihil.

Kyungsoo terus mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, dia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan senyuman bentuk hati khasnya.

"Untuk melupakan hal hal buruk, bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku bagaimana cara memoleskan eyeliner di mata dan juga cara memakai BB cream agar terlihat natural. Kemarin kau menjanjikan itu padaku." kata Kyungsoo, yang langsung memasang wajahnya didepan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." balas Baekhyun. Setuju dan mencoba melupakan hal hal buruk yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. Namja itu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan peralatan dari sana, tentu saja peralatan itu adalah kotak make up yang berukuran kecil.

Baekhyun mulai memolesi wajah Kyungsoo dengan BB cream, mengolesi dan meratakannya. Hal itu dilakukannya disertai dengan penjelasan penjelasan cetar mengenai memakai make up yang baik dan cocok untuk namja Korea Selatan.

"Sebaiknya kau mencuci wajahmu dulu dengan air hangat, lalu pakai facial foam secukupnya saja. Tapi hati hati memakai facial foam dalam jumlah banyak itu bisa membuat kulit kering dan pecah pecah. Jadi pakai secukupnya saja. Jangan lupa memakai air dingin pada pembasuhan terakhir. Setelah itu kau bisa mengaplikasikan BB cream, tidak usah memakai fundation, karena BB cream sudah lengkap. Penggunaan bedak tabur dibolehkan, tapi jangan banyak banyak. Ingat, kau namja, bukan yeoja. Jadi jangan berlebihan." cerocos Baekhyun, menjelaskan teori dasar make up pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo magut magut, bukan paham, tapi hanya untuk menghargai Baekhyun saja. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti, karena cara bicara Baekhyun yang terlalu cepat seperti sales ABG yang membuatnya sulit paham.

Baekhyun masih begelut dengan wajah Kyungsoo, dan tiba tiba seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi ada dikelas itu keluar, melewatinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Yang dikatakan pangeran Chan itu benar. Ternyata kau memang seperti yeoja. Aku jadi muak dan ingin muntah." kata yeoja itu, menghilang dibalik pintu. Kata katanya tentu saja ditujukan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, lama.

"Pangeran Chan?" gumam Baekhyun, tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja yang dimaksudnya adalah si Chanyeol itu. Pangeran Chan alias pangeran sekolah." jawab Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya tertuju ke pintu kelas, dia tidak suka dengan kata kata yeoja tadi.

"Kita akhiri saja tutorial ini Kyung. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." kata Baekhyun, mendadak sedih.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan Soojin tadi. Dia hanya iri. Lihat saja wajahnya yang palsu itu. Aku yakin dia habis melakukan operasi plastik. Dia tidak masuk selama dua minggu, aku yakin waktu itu dia melakukan oplas. Tapi saja sama, wajahnya semakin hancur." kata Kyungsoo, menenangkan sahabatnya. Baru saja Baekhyun riang dan sekarang sedih lagi oleh karena kata kata Soojin.

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar, dia senang karena Kyungsoo selalu ada untuknya, memberikan ketenangan dan hiburan.

"Tapi aku memang mau ke toilet." ucap Baekhyun, seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tapi ini belum selesai." Kyungsoo menunjuk wajahnya yang baru setengah di poles, dia bisa melihat wajahnya dicermin yang terlihat aneh. Seperti badut.

"Maafkan aku. Hapus saja dengan tissu." Baekhyun langsung memberikan tissu miliknya pada Kyungsoo, menyuruh menghapus riasan diwajah namja itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan menghapus make up diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu apapun, bukan BB cream atau eyeliner. Kau cukup memakai lip balm saja, agar bibir kissable mu itu mengkilat." tutup Baekhyun, melemparkan senyumannya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Kyungsoo juga balas tersenyum, yeah, dia setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun itu. Sepertinya pengkilat bibir adalah satu satunya benda yang dibutuhkannya, agar bibir tebalnya terlihat basah dan mengkilat. Hanya itu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju toilet sekolahnya. Dia harus melewati lapangan basket untuk bisa sampai kesana. Mata sipitnya melihat lihat dan mencari sosok si namja jangkung, Chanyeol, namun dia tidak bisa menemukannya.

'Sial, dia memang sengaja mengusirku dari lapangan. Dia sama sekali tidak latihan.' batin Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangannya. Dia memang selama ini selalu latihan basket untuk bisa menumbuhkan tinggi badannya yang sebelas dua belas dengan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya tinggi badannya itu belum ideal.

Baekhyun terus melangkah, hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia sampai ke toilet sekolah. Toilet lumayan sepi, hanya ada seorang siswa disana.

Baekhyun mengarah kesalah satu toilet untuk buang air kecil, dia hendak menurunkan zipper celananya, dan dikejutkan oleh seruan siswa yang kebetulan ada ditoilet tepat sampingnya.

"Hei banci. Kau pasti sengaja kencing disampingku. Kau pasti ingin melihat penisku kan? Benarkan?" seru si namja, matanya menatap horor pada Baekhyun.

'Chanyeol, sialan. Dia lagi.' batin Baekhyun, kaget.

Baekhyun balas menatap si namja, yang ternyata memang adalah Chanyeol. Si namja pembully.

"Apa lihat lihat? Jangan harap aku akan menunjukkan penisku dihadapanmu." kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan bukan, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat pen..."

"Jangan membantah. Kau mengincarku... Dasar banci bereyeliner. Tempatmu bukan disini, tapi di salon." ejek Chanyeol, tertawa keras. Dia baru saja selesai buang air kecil dan sudah memasang zipper celana sekolahnya.

Baekhyun tidak membalas hinaan itu, menurutnya percuma saja. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menahan diri dan tidak membalas Chanyeol, dia harus sabar.

Chanyeol bersmirk tidak kentara, dia menoleh kearah pintu toilet yang baru saja kedatangan dua temannya. Suatu ide seketika muncul dibenaknya.

"Hei kalian, buka celana namja ini!" Chanyeol berseru, memberikan perintah kepada dua temannya itu.

"Siip." teman teman Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin pipis langsung ditarik oleh dua teman Chanyeol itu, salah satu dari mereka mulai menarik celana sekolah Baekhyun, keras.

"Ap.. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan..." ronta Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kedua namja itu tidak mengubris kata kata Baekhyun, mereka tetap saja melancarkan aksi menarik celana. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menonton saja, tidak lupa dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, untuk merekam adegan pembullian yang dicetuskan olehnya sendiri.

"Bagus... Bagus... Lakukan terus..." Chanyeol tertawa, sambil terus merekam.

Baekhyun meronta ronta, dia serasa ingin menangis saja. Tapi yang terjadi adalah bagian bawahnya yang menangis. Yeah, Baekhyun kencing dicelana, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Cuurrr...

"Wow, dia kencing..."

"Memalukan..."

"Hahahaha.. Aku kira kau pakai pembalut. Supaya tidak tembus." Chanyeol berujar, makin semangat. Tawanya semakin keras saja. Pembulliannya berhasil total.

Baekhyun sudah dilepaskan oleh dua namja teman Chanyeol itu. Dia terduduk dilantai toilet dengan bagian selangkangan basah, celana sekolahnya basah oleh air kencing. Matanya mendadak berkaca kaca, betul betul ingin menangis.

Chanyeol terus menertawai Baekhyun, namja itu malah menunjuk nunjuk Baekhyun dan memberitahu kepada siswa yang kebetulan masuk ke toilet, memberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun baru saja pipis dicelana.

"Lihatlah. Dia baru saja kencing dicelana..."

"Memuakkan..."

"Bisa bisanya dia kencing dicelana, padahal sudah besar begitu..."

Berbagai komentar dilayangkan kepada Baekhyun, komentar itu datang silih berganti. Mereka rata rata pro kepada Chanyeol, dan kontra pada Baekhyun.

"Dasar malang. Kau lebih baik pulang saja, dan mengadu kepada kakak perempuanmu itu. Jangan menangis disini, bancu cengeng !" tukas Chanyeol, seraya mengakhiri sesi merekamnya, dia sangat puas.

Air mata Baekhyun perlahan berlinang, dia sakit hati dan merasa sangat terhina. Chanyeol sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya.

"Ayo keluar. Si tuan putri mau melanjutkan masturbasinya." kata Chanyeol, memberikan kode kepada kedua temannya untuk keluar dari ruangan toilet itu.

Hening, hanya derap langkah kaki Chanyeol dan kedua temannya yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Apa salahku? Katakan." Baekhyun mendadak berteriak, meneriaki Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di pintu toilet. Dia menghapus air matanya yang berlinang dengan punggung tangannya.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh, disertai dengusan keras.

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri." kata Chanyeol, setelah mengucapkan kata katanya itu, dia langsung pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun. Si pangeran sekolah meninggalkan toilet dengan elit.

Hening.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berdiri dari lantai. Namja itu memandangi bagian bawahnya yang sangat basah dan berbau. Wajahnya memerah geram setelah itu.

"Aku akan membalasmu Chanyeol. Aku akan membalas. Ingat, pembalasan dariku akan sangat kejam." seru Baekhyun, bersumpah dalam hati. Air matanya berlinang lagi, namun dia cepat menghapusnya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin terlihat rapuh, dia harus kuat. Untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.

Beberapa siswa yang baru saja masuk dan hendak buang air memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh, terutama setelah melihat celana sekolah Baekhyun yang basah tepat dibagian selangkangan.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu, dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran terakhir, dia bolos.

Dan yang pasti, Baekhyun akan segera menyusun rencana balas dendamnya. Perlahan tapi pasti.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun berhasil pulang kerumahnya, dengan terlebih dahulu membohongi satpam sekolah bahwa dia sedang sakit dan harus pulang. Namja bereyeliner itu juga sudah mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kyungsoo agar tidak mencarinya.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali." tanya kakak sepupu Baekhyun, namanya Victoria. Wanita cantik yang punya darah China. Yeoja itu sementara berdiri di depan pintu saat Baekhyun datang.

"Iya noona. Guru sedang rapat. Jadi sekolah pulang cepat." jawab Baekhyun. Memberikan alasan klasik anak jaman sekarang jika ditanyai kenapa pulang cepat dari sekolah.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kau langsung makan." kata Victoria lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, seraya membuka sepatunya. Namja itu tampak berlama lama didepan pintu, yang menghalangi langkah kakaknya.

"Aku mau keluar dulu, dan..."

"Tunggu noona, tunggu." seru Baekhyun, tiba tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Noona mau kemana?"

"Aku ada acara pertemuan alumni SMA seangkatan dulu. Kenapa?" Victoria menjelaskan dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Apa noona lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku pulang sekitar jam 7 malam, itupun kalau tidak ada perubahan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban kakak sepupunya itu. Sepertinya rencananya bisa berhasil dan berjalan mulus.

Victoria menangkap sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan saja." yeoja cantik oriental itu memutuskan bertanya.

"Ehhh, bisa aku pinjam uang noona?" Baekhyun berkata, mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Pinjam uang? Untuk apa? Uang jajanmu habis?" tanya Victoria.

"Tidak noona. Hanya saja ada sesuatu keperluan yang harus kubeli." jawab Baekhyun, yang sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan celana sekolahnya yang basah.

Victoria tersenyum, dia menunduk dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun, lembut.

"Aku akan memberikanmu uang. Bukan meminjam. Kau sudah kuanggap adikku. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji pada mendiang appa dan ommamu untuk menjagamu." sahut Victoria, sangat lembut.

"Te.. Terima kasih noona." Baekhyun balas tersenyum, namun agak kaku.

Victoria kembali menanyakan berapa uang yang Baekhyun butuhkan, lalu memberikan uang itu dari tas tangan yang kebetulan dibawanya.

"Terima kasih noona." Baekhyun kembali berterima kasih, saat uang sudah ada ditangannya.

"Sama sama. Ehh, kenapa dengan celanamu?" Victoria baru sadar dengan penampakan basah dicelana sekolah adik sepupunya itu.

"Bukan apa apa noona. Aku masuk dulu." tukas Baekhyun, setelah itu langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah, dengan cepat.

Victoria menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun, yeoja cantik itu lalu melihat jam tangan yang tersemat dilengannya. Dia harus segera pergi sekarang.

Dan tinggallah hanya Baekhyun dan seorang pembantu dirumah itu.

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun naik ke lantai dua, masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya. Namja itu mondar mandir tidak jelas didalam kamarnya itu. Dia sudah mempunyai rencana untuk membalas dendam kepada namja yang bernama Chanyeol. Tinggal bagaimana eksekusinya saja, dan jangan sampai gagal.

Baekhyun menghitung uang pemberian kakak sepupunya, uang itu belumlah cukup, dia sepertinya harus menggunakan uang tabungannya yang disimpan selama setahun ini.

"Baiklah. Hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa membalas si tiang listrik itu." gumam Baekhyun, pada dirinya sendiri.

Prang.

Celengan ayam tempo doeloe Baekhyun pecah berantakan, si pemiliknya sendiri yang melempar celengan itu. Tanpa buang waktu, Baekhyun memungut uang yang berhamburan, berharap uang itu cukup.

Dan tiba tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering, yang menandakan ada seseorang yang menelfon.

"Halo Kyung." angkat Baekhyun, setelah melihat yang menelfonnya adalah sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"Halo Baek. Kau dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo diujung sana.

"Ehh, aku sibuk Kyung. Kau sudah membaca pesan singkatku kan?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak biasanya kau bolos sekolah. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ya. Sakit hati." jawab Baekhyun, otomatis.

"Sakit hati? Dengan siapa?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Lupakanlah. Aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun dengan cepat berkata.

"Baiklah. Aku mau kerumahmu. Bisakan?"

"Eeee, jangan sekarang Kyung. Jangan sekarang." kata Baekhyun, lagi lagi bernada cepat.

"Kenapa? Kau aneh. Tidak biasanya."

"Aa ee. aku sibuk. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." jawab Baekhyun, yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlibat.

"Ok. Baiklah. Aku batal kerumahmu." Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada kecewa yang sangat jelas.

"Maafkan aku Kyung."

"Tidak masalah... Bye."

"Bye."

Baekhyun menutup telefonnya, ada perasaan bersalah pada Kyungsoo, sebagai teman seharusnya dia jujur dan mengatakan semuanya pada namja kecil itu. Tapi dia sudah bertekad tidak akan melibatkan Kyungsoo.

'Baiklah, waktunya beraksi.'

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dan mengepalkannya, dia sudah betul betul siap.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Bell tanda pulang Ansan High School baru saja berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi berbagai tingkatan menghamburkan diri keluar kelas, bersiap siap pulang. Diantara banyak siswa itu, ada seorang Park Chanyeol yang berjalan cool, dibelakangnya ada beberapa fans anak tingkat satu yang terus mengikutinya. Dan lama lama Chanyeol gerah juga.

"Hei kalian semua. Aku memang mirip artis, dan aku menyadari itu. Tapi kalian tidak seharusnya setiap waktu mengikutiku." kata Chanyeol, yang menoleh dan kini berhadap hadapan dengan yeoja yeoja itu.

Para yeoja yang berjumlah enam orang itu merespon kalimat Chanyeol dengan berbagai reaksi, ada yang beraegyo, ada yang cekikikan, ada yang memutar kedua tangan seperti menahan kencing dan ada juga yang hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip. Mereka terpesona.

"Jadi lebih baik kalian pulang kerumah. Berhenti mengikutiku." lanjut Chanyeol, menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat oppa saja, hanya itu." salah satu yeoja menimpali, yeoja agak gemuk dengan wajah bulat berbintik. Jauh dari kata cantik.

"Kalian sudah melihatku seharian. Lagipula aku bukan idol Kpop, walau sebutan itu sebenarnya memang pantas untukku." ucap Chanyeol, membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Dia merapikan kerah baju sekolahnya yang tidak kusut.

Yeoja yeoja itu sekali lagi memperlihatkan ekspresi ekspresi mereka yang unik. Chanyeol memperhatikan itu, lalu mendengus. Karena yeoja yeoja itu menurutnya tidak ada yang cantik, malah jauh dari kata cantik dan anggun. Mungkin karena yeoja yeoja itu belum melakukan oplas pada wajah mereka, yaah, belum tentu semua yeoja melakukan hal seperti itu bukan.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku mau pulang." kata Chanyeol, kali ini meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah oppa. Sampai ketemu besok oppa." timpal yeoja yeoja itu hampir bersamaan. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang, karena besok mereka bisa bertemu dengan sang pangeran sekolah mereka.

Atau mungkin besok mereka tidak bisa melihat sang pangeran lagi?

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Dia menatap penampakan adik adik kelas labil yang mulai menjauh. Dia sudah mempunyai fans yang lumayan disekolahnya yang baru, dan itu membuatnya selalu bisa berbangga hati, walau kadang kadang agak tidak nyaman juga karena sering diikuti.

Sang pangeran memandang kiri dan kanan, mencari cari dua temannya yang sudah diakrabi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian temannya itu muncul, tapi hanya seorang.

"Hei, kau belum pulang? Sang pangeran." kata teman Chanyeol. Namja berkulit seksi yang sangat pandai dance, bernama Kim Jongin. Namja itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol, pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Chanyeol, singkat. Namja itu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Kenapa? Apa supir pribadi keluargamu terkena macet dijalan?" tanya Jongin, yang diselingi tawa pendek.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mengelabui supirku. Untuk hari ini aku akan pulang sendiri." Chanyeol balas tertawa.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Nah itu, aku baru saja akan mengajakmu. Aku ingin kau menemaniku kesuatu tempat. Bersenang senang." jawab Chanyeol, memperlihatkan senyuman lima jarinya.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja. Kau pasti akan suka."

"Jelaskan dulu kemana." tukas Jongin, ingin kejelasan yang pasti.

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu memperagakan suatu gerakan yang agak erotis. Namja tampan itu memajumundurkan bokongnya, dengan ritme pelan. Gerakan yang dipadukan dengan pejaman mata yang berlebihan.

"Itu apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Jongin masih mengernyitkan dahinya, tetap gagal paham.

Chanyeol menaikkan bola matanya keatas, disertai desahan.

"Kau tidak sensitif. Itu tadi gerakan orang berhubungan intim. Aku ingin mengajakmu melepaskan keperjakaan disebuah hotel mewah. Aku sudah menyewa gadis cantik dan..."

"Tunggu.. Tinggu. Jadi kau mengajakku untuk melakukan seks?"

"Yap, tepat sekali. Kita masih muda. Dan seharusnya menikmati masa muda kita. Seks merupakan salah satu cara menikmati masa muda itu." jelas Chanyeol, lantang dan mantap.

Jongin mendadak menggelengkan kepalanya,

"No. Aku tidak ikut. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan keperjakaanku pada PSK tidak jelas diluar sana. Aku hanya akan menyerahkannya kepada pasangan yang kucintai." tolak Jongin, juga dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Jangan munafik Jongin. Kau juga pasti menginginkan hal itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu. Lagipula sekarang ada janji latihan dance dengan Sehun. Selamat tinggal..." tutup Jongin, seraya menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol, dia pamit.

"Hei hitam. Jangan pergi dulu..." Chanyeol berusaha mencegah Jongin pergi, namun gagal. Jongin sudah melangkah jauh, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan.

Chanyeol mendengus, melipat tangan kedadanya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi sendiri. Kau akan menyesal tidak ikut." Chanyeol menggerutu sendirian. Dia menyesalkan sikap Jongin yang menurutnya sok suci itu.

'Whatever.'

Namja bermarga Park itu tidak ingin berlama lama lagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar gerbang sekolah, untuk mencari taksi yang akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan.

Tidak lama, sebuah taksi mendekat kearah Chanyeol, taksi itu berhenti tepat didepan namja tinggi itu. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol senang, karena tidak perlu lama lama menunggu taksi yang melintas.

Namja itu langsung naik kedalam taksi. Memberitahukan tujuannya kepada sang supir taksi. Sekarang hanya tinggal duduk manis saja.

'Adik kecilku, sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan sarangmu.' batin Chanyeol, seraya memegang selangkangannya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak sabar.

Ya, Chanyeol sudah lama merencanakan melepas keperjakaannya alias berhubungan seks. Dia memilih menyewa PSK tidak jelas agar tidak ketahuan oleh teman sekolah yang lain. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada teman sekolah atau kenalannya disekolah, itu terlalu beresiko. Lagipula dia kurang tertarik dengan yeoja yeoja disekolahnya, yang menurutnya kurang cantik, kurang seksi dan bahenol.

Taksi yang membawa Chanyeol terus melaju, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu padat dan ramai. Chanyeol duduk manis dengan wajah mengarah keluar jendela mobil taksi, mengamati deretan gedung dan pertokoan dipinggiran jalan.

Dan tiba tiba taksi yang ditumpanginya mendadak berhenti. Ban berdecit pelan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Chanyeol, menoleh ke supir taksi.

Sang supir taksi tidak menjawab pertanyaan penumpangnya. Dia nampak merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aku bertanya, kenapa taksi ini berhenti disini? Hotel yang kumaksud masih jauh." ulang Chanyeol, bernada kesal yang kentara.

Lagi lagi sang supir taksi tidak menjawab, sebagai gantinya supir itu bergerak cepat, kearah Chanyeol.

"Hei, apa yang kau..." Chanyeol memekik kaget, namun pekikannya terhenti, karena baru saja sang supir taksi menjejalkan sapu tangan yang diberikan obat bius konsentrasi tinggi ke wajahnya, tepat bagian hidung.

Brugh.

Chanyeol terbius hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tidak sadarkan diri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Byuurrrr.

Sebuah siraman keras menimpa wajah dan sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu mengerjap ngerjap, menarik narik nafasnya. Seseorang menyiramnya dengan air dingin.

Chanyeol basah kuyup seketika. Namja itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sulit. Dirinya terikat dengan kencang. Kedua pergelangan tangannya direntangkan, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kedua pergelangan kakinya, yang kesemuanya sama sama terikat kuat.

Chanyeol gelagapan sekaligus kaget dengan keadaannya itu. Seseorang mengikatnya diatas sebuah ranjang besar.

Brak.

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu yang dihempaskan tertutup. Pelakunya adalah seorang namja, dia berjalan pelan kearah Chanyeol, dengan senyuman menyeringai dari bibir tipisnya. Terdengar suara ember jatuh yang digunakannya menyiram Chanyeol.

Deg.

Chanyeol sontak terbelalak kaget, matanya baru saja memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok namja itu, maklum saja, tetesan air yang singgah dipelupuk matanya sangat menyulitkannya untuk melihat.

"Ka.. Kau..." seru Chanyeol, kaget bukan main. Dia sangat mengenali sosok namja itu.

Si namja tertawa keras, sangat keras. Menertawai sosok Chanyeol yang kini dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ya, aku. Yang sering kau sebut banci. Kenapa? Kau kaget?" tukas namja itu, membahana. Dia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya sampai disisi ranjang tempat Chanyeol terikat, dia menaikkan satu kakinya keatas ranjang.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang selama ini kau hina, kau bully dan permalukan. Hari ini akan menuntut balas." lanjut si namja, yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun. Si namja eyeliner.

Deg.

Hening sejenak.

Mata milik Chanyeol semakin membulat, dia seperrtinya dalam masalah besar sekarang. Tubuh basahnya mendadak menegang hebat.

"Usahaku berhasil. Tidak sia sia aku menghabiskan uang tabunganku selama setahun untuk menyewa orang untuk menculikmu. Si pangeran sekolah yang arogan kini dalam genggamanku." kata Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangan kanannya tepat didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menimpali kalimat horor Baekhyun tersebut, dia terus berusaha menggerakkan dirinya dan melepaskan diri, tapi nihil, ikatan dikedua tangan dan kakinya sangat kuat.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" teriak Chanyeol, akhirnya membuka suara bassnya.

Baekhyun malah tertawa, lagi lagi tawa yang sangat keras dan cetar.

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri." jawab Baekhyun, yang mengembalikan kata kata Chanyeol saat di toilet sekolah. Dia juga memang sengaja tidak menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan lakban, karena dirinya perlu berkomunikasi dengan namja itu. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan melakukannya suatu saat nanti, tergantung situasi dan kondisi.

Chanyeol diam, sorot matanya jelas menyiratkan ketakutan yang dalam. Baru kali ini dia diculik dan diikat, siapapun yang kini dalam posisinya akan merasakan hal yang sama. Dia yang awalnya berniat melepaskan keperjakaan alias berhubungan seks untuk pertama kali dengan PSK diluar sana, malah kini terdampar dalam keadaan terikat di kamar seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terduga tentunya.

"Kau lihat celana sekolah yang tergantung disana..." Baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk celana sekolahnya yang basah akibat kencing. Celana itu tergantung indah ditembok.

Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah suatu kalimat yang ditulis oleh Baekhyun dengan spidol, tepat dibagian atas celana sekolahnya itu :

PEMBALASAN MEMANG SANGAT MENYENANGKAN.

Chanyeol membaca kalimat itu, berulang ulang. Wajah kaget dan takutnya belum hilang. Dahi mulusnya perlahan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Itu kata favoritku sekarang, pembalasan." ucap Baekhyun, menekankan dengan jelas pada kata terakhirnya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dengan pandangan kebencian yang dalam.

Namja bermarga Byun itu terus memberikan shock terapi buat Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin terlalu cepat menuju keintinya. Chanyeol harus merasakan apa yang selama ini dirasakannya selama lebih dari sebulan terakhir.

"Ka.. Kau sebaiknya melepaskanku, atau kau akan menyesal." gagap Chanyeol, berusaha mendapatkan suaranya yang tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Apa? Menyesal? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan menyesal." timpal Baekhyun, namja itu secepat kilat merogoh saku Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan ponsel namja itu dari sana.

"Tidak ada yang akan menemukanmu." Baekhyun mempreteli ponsel mahal Chanyeol itu. Dia membuka casing dan baterai ponsel, setelah itu melemparkannya secara kasar ketembok.

Ponsel milik Chanyeol kini hancur berantakan.

"Kau... Beraninya kau..." Chanyeol berteriak, emosinya mendadak naik.

Baekhyun tidak menimpali teriakan Chanyeol, dia berkeliling menuju sisi lain ranjang, mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga Chanyeol, dia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Julukan sang pangeran sudah berakhir. Sekarang kau adalah tawananku. Kau akan tetap disini sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan... Semua tergantung dariku." bisik Baekhyun, nafasnya menghangat ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku... Lepaskan... Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini semua!" Chanyeol berseru, dengan menggerak gerakkan kasar tubuhnya, berharap tali yang mengikatnya bisa terlepas.

"Diam. Jangan berteriak di kamarku." Baekhyun membentak keras.

"Lepaskan..."

"Diam."

"Lepaskan aku..."

"Diam kataku."

Baekhyun mendadak menekan kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya, hal itu membuat mulut Chanyeol mengerucut aneh, seperti ikan mas koki.

"Begini lebih baik... Ah, jika diperhatikan kau bukanlah namja yang sempurna Park Chanyeol. Tidak seperti yang selalu diteriakkan oleh para fans labilmu di sekolah. Kau punya banyak kekurangan, dan sama sekali tidak cocok dengan gelar pangeranmu itu." tukas Baekhyun, masih menekan kedua pipi Chanyeol, menekannya dengan keras.

"Lihat telingamu, telingamu sangat besar, seperti gajah. Itu sangat jelek sekali. Dengar juga suaramu, suaramu seperti ahjussi mesum yang kehilangan istrinya. Suaramu begitu mengganggu... Sangat menggangguku." ejek Baekhyun, yang baru kali ini bisa membalas Chanyeol dengan kata kata seperti itu. Dia tertawa.

"Ka.. Kau.. u.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan hinaanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan hinaan dan bullyan yang kau lakukan selama ini... Bagaimana... Apa kau juga memikirkan perasaanku? Tentu tidak. Kau namja bajingan Park Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun, matanya mendadak berkaca kaca. Dia menumpahkan kekesalan dan uneg unegnya selama ini.

"Kau selalu mempermalukanku didepan umum Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, pipi dan rahangnya sakit. Baekhyun belum melepaskannya. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dan menyesal setelah mendengar pelampiasan Baekhyun itu.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi alasanmu selama ini menghina dan membullyku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah membalas dendam."

"Ka.. Kau gila..."

"Ya. Aku memang gila. Aku gila..."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol. Namja itu mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu merogoh sesuatu yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya, sebuah gunting.

Namja itu mengangkat gunting itu tinggi tinggi, mengangkatnya bagaikan piala kemenangan.

"Aku akan memulai membalasmu dengan... Menggunting seluruh pakaianmu. Aku akan menelanjangimu." seru Baekhyun.

Namja itu tanpa berlama lama lagi langsung memulai aksinya. Dia menggunting seragam sekolah Chanyeol dengan menggunakan gunting ditangannya.

Krek krek krek.

"Ap.. Apa yang lakukan. Hen.. Hentikan..." bibir Chanyeol bergetar, dia berusaha berteriak keras.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Namja itu terus menggunting pakaian Chanyeol. Tepat dibagian dada. Chanyeol meronta ronta keras.

Krek krek krek krek.

Tidak butuh lama, baju sekolah Chanyeol sudah tidak terbentuk. Baekhyun mengguntingnya secara acak dan membabi buta.

Kreeekkkkkk. Baekhyun tidak lupa menarik bekas guntingan itu, hingga membuat dada bidang Chanyeol terpampang nyata sekarang.

Deg.

Baekhyun sejenak menghentikan aksinya, dia sedikit tertegun saat melihat tubuh telanjang bagian atas Chanyeol. Namun dia lekas menggeleng, tidak akan tergiur dengan penampakan tubuh Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun langsung berlanjut ke bagian celana sekolah Chanyeol, dia lekas menarik kasar ikat pinggang si namja, dan melempar ikat pinggang itu ke lantai.

"Hen... Hentikan... Kumohon..." Chanyeol mengiba, dia tidak ingin ditelanjangi. Dahinya semakin berkeringat.

Baekhyun tidak menimpali atau menggubris. Namja itu sekali lagi memulai menggunting celana Chanyeol, dia memulainya dari ujung bawah celana Chanyeol itu, terus naik keatas.

Kreekk krekkk kreekkk.

Gunting, gunting dan gunting.

"Hentikan... Kau merusak celanaku."

"DIAM."

Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol, setelah itu namja tersebut naik keatas ranjang, mengangkangi Chanyeol. Dia langsung menarik keras celana sekolah Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terbentuk. Hingga membuat Chanyeol hampir bugil, hanya celana dalam saja yang tersisa.

Baekhyun seperti orang gila yang kerasukan sekarang. Untuk terakhir kali dia menggunakan guntingnya, kali ini menggunting tepian CD milik Chanyeol, dan tanpa aba aba langsung menariknya. Kreeekk.

Jreenggg.

Kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih lemas kini terpampang nyata didepan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah betul betul telanjang bulat, no sensor.

Baekhyun lagi lagi tertegun, diam membisu. Mata sipitnya terfokus pada kejantanan alias penis Chanyeol yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

Hening, kali ini agak lama.

Deg deg deg.

Baekhyun terkena kontroversi hati. Dia mendadak galau.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Maaf, aku pernah publish FF ini, tapi kuhapus karena suatu alasan tertentu (salah satu anggota keluarga mendapatiku mengetik FF yaoi mesum ini, dan itu betul betul membuatku tidak bisa berkata kata. Shock dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Mungkin aku sudah dicap aneh dan sebagainya. Dan itu membuatku down selama beberapa hari. Sempat terlintas juga untuk tidak membuat FF lagi. Begitulahh...) Namun karena banyak pembaca yang nge PM (karena FF ini hilang), akhirnya aku nekat publish lagi. Sekali lagi maaf ya atas kelabilanku.

Kalau FF ini masih di respons, aku akan publish chap 2 besok (chapter 2 udah jadi). Maka dari itu Review yaa.

I love you All.

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

BOYS SEX II

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Masih hening.

Baekhyun terdiam agak lama. Entahlah, penampakan bagian bawah Chanyeol seolah membuat dirinya jadi patung. Aneh.

'Tidak Baekhyun. Kau harus fokus pada pembalasan dendammu. Jangan pikirkan yang lain.' Baekhyun membatin, sekali lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dilain pihak, Chanyeol mendesah kasar. Baekhyun telah berhasil menelanjanginya. Dia ditelanjangi lahir dan batin sekarang.

"Tut.. Tutupi tubuhku lagi. Atau kau memang sengaja ingin melihat..."

"Diam. Jangan banyak bicara." Baekhyun memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia memang membutuhkan lakban untuk menyumpal mulut Chanyeol.

Namja imut itu perlahan berdiri, dia mencari cari sesuatu. Bukan lakban, tapi sebuah kamera video. Dia akan merekam Chanyeol yang kini sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku akan merekammu. Dan rekaman ini akan kujadikan senjata dikemudian hari." kata Baekhyun, setelah menemukan kamera videonya didalam laci meja belajarnya. Dia lekas memasang kamera itu diatas TV LCD yang mengarah langsung ke Chanyeol.

"Ka.. Kau betul betul sudah gila Baekhyun !" ucap Chanyeol, yang masih terus berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku memang gila. Dan kau sendiri yang membuatku gila." balas Baekhyun, membentak. Matanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan kejam.

"Tol.. Tolong lepaskan aku. Lepaskan..." kata Chanyeol, meminta dengan sangat.

"Apa? Tolong? Aku tidak salah dengar. Kau mengatakan kata tolong." tukas Baekhyun, meremehkan.

"Ya. Ki.. Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik baik." desah Chanyeol. Namja itu kehilangan tenaga, akibat menggerakkan tubuhnya berlebihan. Tetesan keringat di dahinya sudah semakin banyak.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tertawa, tawa keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"Hahahahaa... Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan itu, disaat kau sudah terpojok dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Aku sama sekali tidak menerima permintaan maafmu Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar, kejam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meminta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskanku." Chanyeol membalas, kali ini tatapannya tidak memelas lagi.

"Dasar namja sombong. Dalam keadaan terjepit begini kau masih berkata seperti itu. Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Dan ingat, tidak ada maaf bagimu. Pintu maaf itu sudah tertutup." tutup Baekhyun, yang tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan lagi.

Baekhyun lantas naik kembali keatas ranjang. Dia menampar pipi Chanyeol lumayan keras. Plak. Yang membuat pipi si namja jangkung merah.

"Ishh.. Argh..."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Dia menoleh dan memandang celana sekolahnya yang basah akibat air seni. Dan hal itu memunculkan ide, sebagai tahap awal pembalasannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu terkencing kencing..." gumam Baekhyun, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Ap.. Apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol ingin memastikan pendengarannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapannya itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore, yang menandakan malam sebentar lagi. Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya pada tubuh telanjang bagian bawah Chanyeol yang hingga kini belum tertutup apa apa. Dia akan mengobok obok 'bagian intim dan rahasia' kepunyaan Chanyeol itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tangannya, entah mengapa tangannya itu bergetar ketika hendak memegang kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih lemas.

"Ap.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, mata lebarnya mengamati tangan Baekhyun. Namun pertanyaannya itu lagi lagi tidak dijawab oleh si namja eyeliner.

Lalu... Hap.

Baekhyun berhasil memegang kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih lemas itu. Rasanya terasa kenyal kenyal 'gimana gitu'. Dia dengan perlahan mulai mengocoknya.

"Ah.. Ashh..." Chanyeol otomatis mendesah, nikmat. Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memegang dan mengocok rudalnya. Dan entah mengapa dia tidak protes.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terus beraksi, mengocok dan mengobok obok penis milik Chanyeol yang hanya dalam tempo singkat mulai menegang, dia seperti memegang batang kayu sekarang. Penis Chanyeol mengacung kokoh seperti semen Tonasa.

Kocok, kocok dan kocok, yeah.

Wajah imut Baekhyun memerah, sekaligus jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa apa yang dilakukannya pada Chanyeol membawa 'sesuatu' yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata. Yeah, penampakan dan tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang seksi memang menggoda siapa saja, termasuk Baekhyun.

Namun yang pasti Baekhyun tidak ingin larut dalam rasa itu. Tujuannya adalah membalas dendam, dan bukan malah jatuh cinta. Ingat, BALAS DENDAM.

"Aahh... Ahhh... Ohh.." desahan dan racauan Chanyeol semakin menjadi, seiring dengan kocokan tangan Baekhyun di penisnya.

"Yeah, kau menikmatinya dan itu tidak akan lama." Baekhyun menggumam, disertai smirk tidak kentara. Dia akan membuat Chanyeol nikmat pada awalnya, namun sakit diakhirnya.

'Aku harus mengakui bahwa kejantananmu cukup besar Park Chanyeol.' batin Baekhyun, berbicara dalam hati. Dan kejantanan itu kini dalam genggamannya.

"Ahhh... Oh... Teruskan..." Chanyeol semakin meracau, bibirnya basah seksi.

Baekhyun terus mengocok, kocok dan kocok. Sudah hampir 20 menit sudah tangannya maju mundur dipenis tegang Chanyeol, namun belum ada tanda tanda Chanyeol akan ejakulasi.

"Tahan juga kau. Tapi apa kau bisa menahan serangan lidah apiku." kata Baekhyun, setelah itu langsung mengarahkan mulut kecilnya, tanpa aba aba memasukkan penis jumbo Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengoral penis milik Chanyeol.

Kocok, jilat, kocok, jilat. Kedua hal itu berganti ganti. Baekhyun dengan telaten menjilat dan mengisap penis Chanyeol, sesekali dia menekan twin ball Chanyeol yang menggantung.

"Aahhh... Oh.. Kau... Ahhh..." lenguhan dan desahan Chanyeol terdengar lagi, dia membuka matanya, memandangi Baekhyun yang kini mengoralnya.

"Srluupp... Srluupp..." Baekhyun seperti menjilat es krim rasa vanila. Wow nikmat.

Oral itu terus berlangsung. Hingga tidak berapa lama, penis Chanyeol mulai berkedut hebat, tanda cairan kelakiannya ingin menyembur. Baekhyun semakin bersemangat, jilatan dan hisapannya ditambah. Dia sangat menikmatinya.

Kemudian...

"Aahhhhhhh... Ahh..."

Croot croot croot.

Sperma Chanyeol muncrat didalam mulut Baekhyun. Cairan itu secara tidak sengaja tertelan olehnya.

"Uhuk.. Ak..." Baekhyun sontak tersedak sperma, maklum saja, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya memberikan oral seks pada seorang namja tampan. Namun dia lekas menguasi diri, sebagian sperma Chanyeol ditelannya dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan meleleh. Yuhuuu.

"Aah. Aaa..." Chanyeol mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini belum selesai, permainan masih berjanjut." kata Baekhyun, menjilat tangannya tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

"Dugaanku tepat. Ka.. Kau memang mengincarku... Mengincar penisku, dasar namja jalang." tukas Chanyeol, setelah melihat Baekhyun menjilat bekas sperma miliknya.

Plak. Plak.

Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol sebanyak dua kali, kiri dan kanan. Namja itu menambahnya dengan mencekik leher Chanyeol, keras.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak pernah mengincarmu Park Doby sialan." umpat Baekhyun, wajahnya merah padam. Dia tidak terima dengan kata kata Chanyeol barusan.

"Akhh... Lep.. Lepas... Kan... Ta..." Chanyeol terengah engah, lehernya sakit akibat cekikan Baekhyun. Ditambah dengan kedua pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan keras.

"Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau diam. Terima saja perlakuanku padamu. Itu sudah resiko seorang tawanan murahan sepertimu." balas Baekhyun, kemudian melepaskan cekikannya.

"Akkhh... Sekali jalang tetap jalang... Kau..."

Plak... Plak... Plak.

Pipi Chanyeol kembali ditempar oleh Baekhyun, secara otomatis.

"Kau sepertinya meminta agar mulut kotormu itu disumpal." ucap Baekhyun, seraya menarik kasar celana dalam Chanyeol yang tergeletak acak, menyumpalkan CD itu kemulut Chanyeol, secara kasar.

Sekarang si namja bermarga Park tidak bisa mengoceh lagi. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kita lanjutkan permainan..."

Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Chanyeol yang baru saja mengeluarkan sperma. Dia mengocok penis itu, kali ini dengan ritme sangat cepat. Seperti pengocok telur otomatis. Cepat cepat dan cepat. Fast fast and fast.

"Aahhkkk..." desahan dan lenguhan Chanyeol redup redam, karena mulutnya masih tersumpal CDnya sendiri.

"Rasakan. Aku ingin spermamu keluar sebanyak 5 kali. Sampai penismu sakit dan kau tidak bisa melakukan seks dengan siapapun dalam jangka waktu yang lama... Hahahaha..." kata Baekhyun, dilanjutkan dengan tawa cetar yang membahana. Dia akan membuat Chanyeol terkencing kencing, tapi kencing sperma. Dan kalau bisa dia lebih suka jika penis jumbo Chanyeol itu 'patah'.

Ccook... ccook... ccook.

Penis Chanyeol sontak menegang lagi, namun kali ini agak merah. Itu efek dari kocokan Baekhyun yang membabibuta.

Ccook... ccook... cckok... ccook.

"Rasakan... Keluarkan lagi."

"Aahhhh..ah... Arghhh..."

Lalu...

Croot crot croot.

Sperma Chanyeol keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Cairan kejantanan itu meluber dan membasahi tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, dia ingin sekali lagi memasukkan penis itu dalam mulutnya, tapi hal itu diurungkan. Mata sipitnya mengamati ekspresi kesakitan dari Chanyeol.

"Keluarkan lagi." Baekhyun kembali bergumam.

Dan seperti diduga sebelumnya, namja bermarga Byun itu kembali mengobok obok kejantanan Chanyeol. Kejantanan yang sudah sangat memerah dan hampir lecet.

"Akkhh... Ahh..." jeritan kesakitan Chanyeol terdengar samar. Itu karena CD belum dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah, urat leher dan dahinya nampak jelas sekarang. Namja itu merasakan kesakitan yang sangat, bukan nikmat lagi. Penisnya benar benar perih dan sakit.

"Ayo benih anak Chanyeol, keluarlah sekali lagi." ucap Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang terus bekerja, liar. Sesekali dia memelintir nipple Chanyeol yang tampak menggoda.

Kocok kocok kocok.

Dan...

Crot croot.

Sperma Chanyeol keluar lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya. Untuk kali ini cairan itu tidak sebanyak sebelumnya. Seakan cairan cinta itu habis terkuras.

"Yeah, bagus. Kita lanjut terus. Terima pembalasanku." Baekhyun bergumam, lagi lagi tetap mengocok penis Chanyeol yang sudah sangat merah itu.

Namun Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan. Karena penis milik Chanyeol terus melemas walau sudah dikocok naik turun. Penis itu sudah berlendir, penuh dengan cairan sperma, penampakan yang tampak seksi.

"Ayo tegang lagi. Teganglah..." sahut Baekhyun, tidak patah semangat. Dia melirik wajah Chanyeol yang tampak sangat kesakitan. Dan berinisiatif membuka penyumpal mulut Chanyeol, dia ingin mendengar jeritan dan desahan saksi si namja.

Baekhyun membuka CD yang menyumpal mulut Chanyeol. Dan sontak saja, Chanyeol bereriak keras.

"Hen.. Hentikan... Punyaku.. Sa.. Sakit.. Ahhh..." teriak Chanyeol, sangat keras.

"Diam." Baekhyun membentak. Menampar penis lemas Chanyeol. Plak.

"Pu.. Punyaku sakiitt! Hentikan !"

"Aku bilang diam !"

Dan tiba tiba saja, seseorang dari arah luar kamar mengetuk kamar milik Baekhyun, dengan tergesa gesa.

"Baekhyun. Apa kau yang berteriak? Buka pintunya." seru sebuah suara, itu adalah suara kakak sepupu Baekhyun, Victoria.

Deg.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat, kaget.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya." ulang Victoria diluar kamar, terus mengetuk pintu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sontak gelagapan, aksinya yang menangkap dan menyembunyikan Chanyeol kemungkinan akan ketahuan.

"Tol... Tolong..." Chanyeol tiba tiba berteriak, namun suara yang keluar lumayan kecil.

"Diam. Jangan bicara." Baekhyun mendisis, menyuruh Chanyeol diam.

"Tolong...!"

"Aku bilang diam."

"Baekhyun. Kau bicara dengan siapa? Buka pintunya sekarang !" Victoria semakin penasaran diluar sana. Jemari lentiknya terus mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Tooloongg... Hmfff..."

Chanyeol kembali mencoba berteriak, tapi mulutnya disumpal dengan menggunakan bibir. Yeah, Baekhyun membungkam Chanyeol dengan cara menciumnya. Dia tidak menggunakan tangan, karena kedua tangannya sibuk sejak tadi.

"Hmmfff..." bibir Chanyeol dilumat olah Baekhyun. Bibir mereka berpagutan, intim. Ini adalah kali pertama bibir mereka berdua menyatu alias berciuman.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, dia kaget bukan main. Baru saja penisnya diobok obok dan sekarang bibirnya juga dilumat lumat. Dia kehabisan nafas, tapi Baekhyun tidak melepaskan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun. Ada apa denganmu? Buka pintunya." Victoria terus berseru diluar sana. Kali ini mengetuk pintu dengan lumayan keras.

Tok tok tok tok.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan seruan kakak perempuannya. Dia sibuk dengan bibir Chanyeol, entah mengapa dia merasakan gairah yang membuncah saat melumat bibir namja jangkung itu, ya, sama seperti saat dirinya mengocok penis si namja. Kecipak saliva terdengar dengan jelas.

"Baekhyun. Buka... Aku perlu bicara."

"I.. Iya noona." Baekhyun berseru, baru saja melepaskan pagutan dan ciumannya. Nafasnya tersengal sengal, matanya beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat buka pintunya."

"Ak.. Aku akan segera membuka..." kalimat Baekhyun belum selesai, dia kembali menenggelamkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, karena baru saja Chanyeol hendak berteriak lagi.

"Baik. Aku tunggu." kata Victoria, sabar. Dia tetap setia didepan kamar Baekhyun.

Hening.

Baekhyun menekan bibirnya, agak dalam, setelah itu melepaskannya, saliva mereka sudah tertukar.

"Diam... Dan.. Dan jangan berteriak..." Baekhyun menggumam, nafasnya dan nafas Chanyeol menyatu. Namja itu melepaskan diri, beranjak. Dia dengan cepat mengambil lakban dan menutup rapat mulut Chanyeol, hal itu dilakukannya dengan tergesa gesa, takut jika Chanyeol sempat berteriak lagi.

Baekhyun merapikan dirinya. Mengelap sisa sperma Chanyeol ditangannya dengan sperai ranjang. Lalu menutup tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang seksi dengan selimut tebal. Dia masih sempat melihat namja tampan itu meronta pelan, dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

'Aku akan kembali tawananku.'

Baekhyun masih merasakan efek ciuman yang begitu memabukkan tadi, ciuman yang mungkin diulanginya diwaktu yang lain. Tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah menemui kakak sepupunya diluar kamar.

Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu,

"Ah, noona. Aku kira noona belum pulang." kata Baekhyun, kalem. Dia memasang tampang anak baik baik yang rajin menabung.

"Aku pulang mendadak. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu." timpal Victoria. Mata indahnya sempat melihat masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun, namun adik sepupunya itu lekas menutup pintu kamar. Brak.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Ahh, itu cairan apa?" tanya Victoria, dia baru saja melihat cairan putih disudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aa. I.. Ini... Ini bekas sirup lecy." jawab Baekhyun, tergagap. Dia dengan cepat mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Tidak menyangka jika sisa sperma lengket Chanyeol masih ada.

"Oh." Victoria tersenyum, dia duduk di sofa, diikuti oleh Baekhyun juga.

"Ada apa noona, sepertinya..." Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kata katanya, matanya baru saja melihat penampakan seorang namja yang duduk di sofa yang lain, baru sadar.

Victoria memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dia menatap Baekhyun dan juga si namja yang kini ada disampingnya.

"Maaf. Aku rasa perlu memberitahumu... Bahwa Nichkhun akan memperpanjang masa tinggalnya dirumah ini." ucap Victoria, menyebutkan nama namja itu.

Si namja yang bernama Nichkhun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, tentu saja kearah Baekhyun. Namja asal Thailand itu memakai ransel dipunggungnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku kira Nickhun sudah kembali ke Thailand. Kenapa dia kembali kesini lagi?" tukas Baekhyun, yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kehadiran namja itu.

"Ah, Nichkhun shi. Lebih baik kau masuk kamar. Kau pasti lelah. Kau kembali ke kamar yang lama." Victoria berujar pada Nickhun. Dia tidak ingin namja itu mendengar pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Nichkhun mengangguk, lalu beranjak. Dia membungkuk singkat kearah Baekhyun. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa namja Thailand itu datang lagi noona?" ulang Baekhyun. Saat penampakan Nichkhun sudah menghilang.

"Baekhyun. Aku kasihan dengannya. Dia belum bisa pulang ke Thailand."

"Tapi, apa pendapat orang dan tetangga. Aku tidak ingin noona disebut kumpul kebo dengan namja itu. Namja itu sudah tinggal selama sebulan disini. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup." jelas Baekhyun, disertai desahan yang kentara.

Nichkhun memang lumayan lama tinggal dirumah Victoria dan Baekhyun. Namja itu datang dari negeri gajah putih setahun yang lalu, untuk mengadu nasib di Korea Selatan. Dia berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja cantik, namun karena sebab yang tidak jelas, mereka putus. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Victoria, yang merupakan teman lamanya. Victoria mengajak Nickhkhun tinggal bersama, tentunya dalam kapasitas sebagai teman.

"Aku dan Nichkhun hanya teman. Dia teman lamaku. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa apa, selain teman." kata Victoria, meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi tetangga dan masyarakat sekitar tidak akan mengerti. Mereka mengira noona 'memelihara' namja muda tanpa ikatan pernikahan." Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Cukup Baekhyun. Aku sudah memberitahumu. Nichkhun akan tetap tinggal disini, selama beberapa hari." tutup Victoria. Dia berdiri dengan cepat, mengakhiri percakapan yang terasa alot. Yang penting dirinya sudah menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Itu saja.

Hening, hanya suara langkah sepatu hak tinggi Victoria yang terdengar. Yeoja cantik itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, selain mengikuti kemauan kakak sepupu cantiknya itu. Ini bukan rumahnya. Dia betul betul tidak ingin Victoria dianggap sebagai wanita yang menyimpan 'brondong' di rumah. Maklum saja, usia Nichkhun lebih muda beberapa tahun dari kakak sepupunya itu.

'Bukan hanya itu noona. Aku pernah mendengar kabar bahwa si Nickhun itu putus dari pacarnya gara gara noona. Dan aku yakin noona tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.' batin Baekhyun, memandang kearah kamar Victoria.

Sebagai adik sepupu yang baik, Baekhyun tentunya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Victoria. Dia akan selalu berada digarda terdepan dalam membela sepupunya itu. Karena dia yakin Victoria merupakan wanita yang baik dan bukan perebut pacar orang.

Hening lagi.

Baekhyun memandang jam yang ada didinding. Sudah pukul 18.09. Malam sudah menjelang.

'Ah, Chanyeol. Aku datang..." Baekhyun bergumam. Dia hampir saja melupakan sosok tampan Chanyeol yang kini dalam genggamannya.

Namja bereyeliner itu lekas naik kembali. Dan yang pasti, dia akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol sekarang ada bersamanya, dalam kondisi terikat dan telanjang. Pembalasan itu akan terus berlanjut. Sampai dia puas.

Yeaah.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Baekhyun datang ke sekolahnya agak terlambat. Dia hampir saja tidak bisa masuk oleh karena satpam menahannya, namun setelah memelas dan berkata bohong, akhirnya dia bisa diijinkan masuk. Baekhyun semalaman tidak tidur dikamarnya, tapi diruang tengah, depan TV. Jadi dia membiarkan Chanyeol tidur sendirian dikamarnya, tentu saja masih dalam keadaan terikat dan bugil.

"Baek. Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kyungsoo, sesaat setelah melihat sosok Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Kebetulan guru yang mengajar dijam pertama belum masuk.

"Aku terlambat bangun." jawab Baekhyun, lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku baik baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu menyimpan tasnya di atas meja.

"Syukurlah. Kemarin kau pulang mendadak. Aku sangat khawatir denganmu." Kyungsoo memandangi Baekhyun lekat lekat.

"Kemarin aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting." Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya.

"Apa itu? Ceritakan padaku." kata Kyungsoo, mendadak ingin tahu.

"Aku akan menceritakanmu lain kali. Tapi bukan sekarang." timpal Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah lama jadi teman. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Kyungsoo sedikit memaksa, dia mengguncang bahu kiri Baekhyun, keras.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata katanya, guru mereka sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus menghentikan percakapan mereka. Karena pelajaran pertama akan segera berlangsung.

'Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dariku Baek?' batin Kyungsoo. Penasaran.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Para siswa dan siswi Ansan High School berlarian keluar kelas. Mereka banyak yang bercelutuk dan bersenda gurau, karena pelajaran yang membosankan telah selesai. Tidak terkecuali beberapa yeoja yang tampak berkerumun di depan sebuah kelas, ruang kelas dua.

"Aku sejak tadi tidak melihat pangeran Chan di kelasnya? Apa dia tidak datang?" seorang yeoja kurus bertanya pada teman disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga sejak tadi mencarinya. Ohh, dimanakah kau pengeranku yang tampan?" timpal yeoja lain, lebay.

"Apa dia sedang di hotel sekarang? Aku pernah mendengar kalau pangeran Chan ingin melepaskan keperjakaannya di sebuah hotel. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari pelepasan itu." yeoja ketiga juga menyelutuk, beraegyo. dia memang tipe yeoja penguping.

"Apa benar demikian? Aww..."

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

Yeoja yeoja itu terus berceloteh tidak jelas. Mereka adalah para fans fans Chanyeol, si pangeran sekolah. Mereka sejak tadi berkeliling sekolah, untuk mencari sosok Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak muncul.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan melintas, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu, terutama Baekhyun, yang terlihat antusias.

"Baek. Kenapa berhenti?" kata Kyungsoo. Dia menabrak punggung Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak." jawab Baekhyun, pelan. Dia memandangi para yeoja, lalu kemudian tersenyum.

'Chanyeol ada dirumahku... Dia dalam kuasaku sekarang.' Baekhyun membatin, ada rasa puas dalam dirinya.

"Baek. Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Kau aneh akhir akhir ini." Kyungsoo mendadak menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Dia kembali melangkah, diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Namun belum sempat melangkah jauh, salah satu yeoja menginterupsi mereka.

"Hei duo salon. Kalian berdua mau kemana?" kata salah seorang yeoja, dia secara langsung mengejek Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa katamu?" Baekhyun sontak naik pitam, namja imut itu memajukan tubuhnya, tapi Kyungsoo lekas menahannya. Baekhyun ingin melayangkan tinjunya. Dia tidak suka penghinaan itu.

"Baek, jangan... mereka yeoja." ucap Kyungsoo, terus menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka sudah keterlaluan." Baekhyun meronta ronta.

"Baek. Selalu seperti ini kan. Mereka akan selalu mengikuti ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh si Chanyeol, mereka dayang dayang namja itu. Tidak usah ladeni mereka." timpal Kyungsoo. Memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan diam. Aku akan membalasnya, aku bukan Baekhyun yang kalem lagi." nada suara Baekhyun meninggi. Dadanya naik turun.

Para yeoja tertawa, tawa jelek seperti nenek sihir.

"Oww. Kau sudah berubah jadi namja sejati rupanya. Tapi isi tasmu masih berupa alat make up. Bedak, cream siang dan malam, eyeliner... Uhh Memalukan." yeoja yang lain juga mengejek Baekhyun.

"Diam kau. Akan kurobek mulut baumu itu !" bentak Baekhyun, menendang batu kecil kearah si yeoja.

"Wuu. Beraninya sama yeoja. Kau betul betul namja tidak tahu malu. Betul kata pangeran Chan." yeoja satunya menimpali, tertawa.

Kali ini Baekhyun balas tertawa. Dia tertawa cetar dan membahana.

"Kalian tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Pangeran Chan kalian itu tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di sekolah ini. Jadi siap siaplah gigit jari..." tukas Baekhyun, meninggikan suaranya.

"Omong kosong. Kau bicara apa."

"Dasar namja gila."

"Whatever !" Baekhyun mendengus.

Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk melepaskannya, dan Kyungsoo menurut. Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka isi tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda sensitif dari tasnya itu.

"Ini celana dalam Park Chanyeol. Kalian bergantianlah menciumnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa haus dan dahaga kalian pada si pangeran kalian itu." kata Baekhyun, seraya melemparkan CD milik Chanyeol yang sudah robek.

CD itu terjatuh seksi didepan para yeoja, dan tidak ada yang memungutnya. Mereka semua mengira Baekhyun hanya bercanda. Padahal CD itu memang milik Chanyeol.

Hening.

Baekhyun memberikan delikan menusuknya, lalu berbalik dan mengambil arah lain. Dia meninggalkan geng yeoja. Kyungsoo mengikut dibelakangnya.

"Hm Baek. Kau... Kau sangat aneh hari ini. Apa itu benar dalaman Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo, agak takut takut.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin bahas itu. Aku ingin pulang. 'Sesuatu' menungguku dirumah. Sampai bertemu lagi besok." tutup Baekhyun, melambaikan tangannya. Namja itu melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Bye..." Kyungsoo juga balas melambai. Betul betul tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hufff.

Baekhyun pulang. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan pembalasannya. Hatinya saat ini sedang panas, dan itu jelas saja membuat pembalasan dendamnya semakin besar dan membuncah.

Dan opsi menarik yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah membalas dendam dengan satu kata, yaitu SEKS.

yeah, seks. Seks yang bukan hanya sekedar mengocok atau mengoral, tapi lebih dari itu. Seks dahsyat yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, seks melelahkan yang mungkin membuat Chanyeol tidak kuat, pingsan, atau mungkin mati. Dan yang pasti posisi Chanyeol adalah seme, karena memang posisi itu cocok untuk namja jangkung nan tampan tersebut.

"Park Chanyeol, im coming..."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 2 terpublish, sesuai janjiku kemarin pada reader yang baik semuanya.

Mungkin ini pendek? Tapi aku sengaja buat demikian supaya FFku tidak kepotong ditengah (pengalaman selama ini FFku sering kena potong ffn, dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa).

Aku minta maaf kalau kemarin aku malah curhat 'ketahuan' menulis FF yaoi ini oleh salah satu anggota keluargaku. Masalah itu sudah berlalu sih, tapi masih menyisakan ketakutan tersendiri. Aku mencoba menyelesaikan masalah 'kegep' itu dengan diam, dan itu berhasil. Anggota keluargaku itu tidak tanya macam macam lagi. Kedepannya aku mesti hati hati lagi kalau nulis FF bertema yaoi seperti ini. Walau masalah ini sebenarnya membuatku down, sangat down. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang memberikan semangatnya. Semangat itulah yang membuatku kembali menulis dan melanjutkan FFku. (Aku malah curhat lagi...)

Terima kasih juga kepada pembaca yang sudi memberikan reviewnya kembali di FF ini, aku bersyukur masih ada yang menunggu FFku. Sekali lagi terima kasih semua.

Review lagi yaa. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang 'greget'.

Salam.

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

BOYS SEX II

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya beberapa menit kemudian. Di rumahnya hanya ada seorang pembantu dan Nichkhun, karena Victoria saat ini sedang ada urusan diluar. Oh, jangan lupakan Chanyeol juga.

Baekhyun melewati Nichkhun yang baru saja melintas di ruang tamu. Dia tidak menyapa namja itu.

"Hei. Tiga hari lagi aku sudah kembali ke Thailand. Kau tenang saja." kata Nichkhun, dia yang menyapa duluan.

"Terserah." timpal Baekhyun, menanggapi dengan singkat. Dia lekas berlalu, naik keatas kamarnya.

"Aku betul betul tidak berniat mengganggu kakak sepupumu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mengganggu hidup kalian." lanjut Nichkhun, seraya mendesah. Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya lagi.

Baekhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, dia menolehkan wajah ke kiri dan kanan, untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Namja itu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kunci kamar, lalu membuka kamarnya.

"Selamat sore pangeran tampan." gumam Baekhyun, menutup pintu kamar lagi, menguncinya. Dia memandangi sosok Chanyeol yang masih ada diatas ranjang. Tidak lupa melempar tas sekolahnya sembarangan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab, namja itu memejamkan matanya. Penampilannya sangat kacau, tubuhnya masih bugil, hanya selimut yang menutupi area intimnya.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman. Dia lekas mengambil alat pencatok rambut, lalu mencolokkan benda itu ke stop kontak. Tidak lupa juga mengecek kamera video yang sejak kemarin ditaruhnya untuk merekam Chanyeol.

Lima menit berlalu. Baekhyun mencabut colokan pencatok rambut. Dia memegang pencatok itu tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Hei pemalas. Bangun!" bentak Baekhyun, seraya menekan bagian lempengan panas pencatok itu tepat di dada bidang nan seksi Chanyeol.

"Arghhh... Akkhh..." Chanyeol sontak menjerit, dia membuka matanya, kaget.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Baekhyun tertawa puas. Sekali lagi menekan catokan ditangannya, keras.

"Argh.. Hen.. Hentikan... Sa.. Sakit..."

"Aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun semakin menjadi jadi. Membuat dada dan perut Chanyeol memerah karena panas catokan. Dia tertawa lagi.

Brak. Baekhyun melempar catokan itu ke sembarang tempat. Lalu dengan cepat membuka bajunya sendiri dan naik keatas ranjang.

Deg.

Mata sipit Baekhyun dan mata bundar milik Chanyeol saling tatap, agak lama. Namun Baekhyun membuyarkan tatapan itu dengan tawa yang seperti ledakan tabung gas elpiji lima kiloan.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan? Sakit? Tersiksa? Atau mungkin lapar?" Baekhyun mendesis, seperti berbisik. Nafasnya menyapu wajah tampan Chanyeol yang berantakan.

"Ka.. Kau..." Chanyeol sulit berucap, dia sangat lelah. Sejak kemarin belum makan. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, kram dan pedih. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Kau pasti berharap seseorang akan menyelamatkanmu sang pangeran jantan. Tapi kau salah. Ponselmu sudah rusak dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kau berada disini, dikamarku. Kau tidak terlacak." lanjut Baekhyun, tertawa horor ala Chuky.

Chanyeol menimpali kalimat Baekhyun dengan geraman tidak jelas. Hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin memperbesar tawanya.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Kata fans fansmu kau masih perjaka. Dan kau ingin melepas keperjakaanmu disuatu tempat, bersama gadis gadis cantik nan seksi. Kau juga sangat benci hubungan boy x boy. Dan sekarang bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan hal seperti itu padamu..." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menampilkan efek dramatis.

"Ap.. Apa mak.. maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat.

"Apa kau bodoh, Sudah jelaskan... Aku yang akan mengambil keperjakaanmu, dengan holeku. Keperjakaanmu diambil oleh seorang namja, dan itu aku sendiri." jawab Baekhyun, membisikkan itu ditelinga Chanyeol. Dia sudah nekat dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya, demi pembalasannya.

Deg.

Chanyeol mendadak menegang.

"Aku tidak akan berlama lama lagi Park Chanyeol." tukas Baekhyun, dan langsung beraksi.

Namja bersenyum kotak itu menaiki tubuh polos Chanyeol. Dia sempat menarik nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya pelan. Saat ini juga dia akan berubah menjadi 'namja binal'.

Baekhyun memulai dengan menjilat bekas merah di bagian dada Chanyeol, menarikan lidahnya dengan lumayan mahir.

Slruup.

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol mendesah, kegelian.

Jilatan Baekhyun yang awalnya pelan, lama lama jadi cepat dan binal. Namja itu menjilat jilat disertai isapan isapan kecil. Tubuh Chanyeol terasa asin, maklum saja, namja tinggi itu sejak kemarin belum mandi. Belum lagi masih ada sisa bau spermanya sendiri. Namun hal itu malah membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... Ka..kau... Ahhh."

"Nikmati saja. Aku baik bukan, aku memuaskanmu." gumam Baekhyun, menghentikan sejenak aksi menjilat dan mengisapnya, matanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol lekat lekat.

"Uhh... Ahh... Ishh..."

Baekhyun mengarah kebagian leher Chanyeol, dia menghisap leher namja itu, yang membuat si namja menggelinjang geli sekaligus enak. Ahhh. Sesekali dia memelintir nipple Chanyeol yang seksi. Perpaduan sensasi yang nikmat dan tidak terlukiskan. Baekhyun berharap perlakuannya itu membuat Chanyeol merasa terhina, karena Chanyeol selama ini tidak suka dengan hal hal berbau yaoi. Sangat anti.

Dan yang pasti kamera video Baekhyun diatas TV masih terus merekam adegan itu, tanpa sensor.

Baekhyun berganti menjilat telinga lebar Chanyeol, mengigitnya pelan.

"Ah.. Ishh.. Uhh.. Ahh..." Chanyeol terus mengeluarkan desahan bassnya. Dan hal itu memancing Baekhyun untuk sekali lagi menikmati bibirnya.

Yeah, Baekhyun menggerakkan bibirnya, mengarah ke bibir Chanyeol, namun tidak langsung menciumnya.

"Aku harap kau akan mengingat ini seumur hidupmu, Park Chanyeol. Selamanya." bisik Baekhyun, menggesek gesekkan bibirnya ke dagu Chanyeol, mereka sangat intim sekarang.

Dan dengan efek slow motion, Baekhyun mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka berciuman dengan intens. Baekhyun memperdalam hujatan bibirnya. Dia menyapu setiap inci bibir Chanyeol, dan tidak lupa mengabsennya dengan lidah.

"Mmffhh.. Ahh..."

"Uffmff..."

Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, namja itu pasrah. Posisinya masih tetap sama, terikat dengan kuat. Keringat sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang seksi.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja, hingga akhirnya terlepas, karena Baekhyun kehabisan nafas.

"Bibirmu begitu memabukkan Park Chanyeol. Aku mabuk kepayang." kata Baekhyun, terdengar bitchy. Namun Chanyeol tidak menimpalinya.

Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan, dia senang dan bahagia melihat ekspresi jijik dari wajah tampan Chanyeol yang berkeringat. Dia senang melihat raut wajah itu mendeliknya, dia senang melihat sorot mata itu menusuk mata sipitnya. Yeah, dia sangat senang. Kesenangan yang akan terus berlanjut.

"Dan tibalah saat yang ditunggu tunggu. Adegan seks..." tukas Baekhyun, lalu dengan gerakan kilat menarik selimut yang menutupi area kejantanan milik Chanyeol sejak kemarin.

Jreeeng. Kini penis Chanyeol kembali terpampang nyata.

"Adik besar ini perlu dibangunkan." desah Baekhyun, binal. Dia mulai meraba dan mengocok kejantanan lemas itu.

"Hm... Bau spermamu masih ada Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggumam, mengarahkan wajahnya dan menghirup aroma penis milik Chanyeol.

"Ka.. Kau be.. benar benar namja jalang. Se.. Sesuai dugaanku." Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, walau itu sulit.

Baekhyun membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan tawa cetar membahana.

"Hahahahaha... Kau sendiri yang mengubahku Park Chanyeol. Tidak sadarkah kau. Aku ini namja baik baik. Tapi jangan salahkan jika sekarang aku berubah. Semua salahmu." teriak Baekhyun, air liurnya mengenai helm penis Chanyeol yang menggairahkan.

Chanyeol bungkam.

"Sebentar lagi akan tercatat dalam sejarah Korea Selatan bahwa penis seorang Park Chanyeol diobok obok oleh namja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Apakah itu terdengar keren?" Baekhyun bersmirk.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol bungkam.

"Itu sangat keren Park Chanyeol. Aku mendokumentasikannya. Kamera videoku merekam apa yang akan kita lakukan. Dan itu akan menjadi sejarah. Hahahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa lagi, betul betul terdengar seperti orang gila.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, terutama oleh Chanyeol. Namja itu harus menerima nasibnya, sebagai tawanan seks Baekhyun. Dan entah sampai kapan Baekhyun akan memenjarakannya.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke penis Chanyeol. Namja itu memilin dan memainkan tongkat emas itu agar bisa menegang dengan cepat. Kocok dan kocok. Sangat jelas sekali terlihat lecet di pangkal penis Chanyeol, karena efek di kocok secara kontinyu oleh Baekhyun kemarin. Namun seperti sudah hukum biologi, penis Chanyeol itu dengan cepat menegang oleh gesekan dan kocokan tangan Baekhyun.

"Yey... Akhirnya menegang juga. Wuihh." girang Baekhyun, seperti anak kecil yang disodorkan gulali rasa merica.

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol mendesah, dia memejamkan matanya. Penisnya masih perih, namun juga sedikit nikmat oleh kocokan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Ini cukup. Kita mulai adegan intinya." ujar Baekhyun, lalu berdiri. Namja bermarga Byun itu lantas mempelorotkan sendiri celananya, hingga membuat dirinya bugil didepan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun 'mengangkang' tepat diatas selangkangan Chanyeol, dan secara otomatis diatas penis Chanyeol yang sudah siap tusuk. Dia akan melakukannya segera, tidak ingin buang waktu lagi.

Namja itu menarik nafas agak dalam, lalu menghembusnya pelan. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang, maklum saja, ini adalah moment dan pengalaman pertamanya. Dia akan menyerahkan holenya kepada Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja itu untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa hina, karena seharusnya vaginalah tempat penis bersarang dan bukan malah hole milik namja, apalagi namja sekelas Baekhyun.

Dug dug deg deg dug dug.

'Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Adegan seks ini harus tetap dilakukan.' Baekhyun membatin, meyakinkan dirinya yang agak ragu.

Baekhyun sekali lagi mendesah, matanya tertuju ke penis Chanyeol yang tegak berdiri. Sesekali dia juga memandang Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa memejamkan mata saja, pasrah.

Dan tanpa lama lama lagi, Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan ujung penis Chanyeol ke holenya. Dia memperbaiki posisi agar tetap mengangkang. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan itu, liang holenya juga siap sedia.

Sedetik, dua detik... Tiga detik...

Namun...

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar ketukan keras diluar sana. Yang tentu saja mengganggu moment bersejarah yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

"Baek. Apa kau didalam? buka pintunya." seru seseorang, suara namja.

Deg.

'Kyungsoo? Itu suara Kyungsoo.' kaget Baekhyun, dia menoleh cepat kearah pintu. Temannya datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Baek. Buka pintunya. Maaf, aku langsung masuk. Pintu depan rumahmu tidak terkunci. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." ulang suara itu. Suara Kyungsoo. Terus mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Tooll..." Chanyeol ingin berteriak, namun gagal. Tangan Baekhyun sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan coba coba berteriak. Atau aku akan memutilasimu. Aku tidak main main." ancam Baekhyun. Dan itu langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak mempercayaimu." bisik Baekhyun, kembali melakban mulut Chanyeol, membungkamnya. Dan lagi lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Baekhyun Byun, kau didalam kamarmu kan?" panggil Kyungsoo diluar sana.

"Tunggu. Aku segera membuka pintu." Baekhyun menjawab.

Namja yang sudah tidak polos itu menatap penampakan seksi Chanyeol, sepersekian detik. Lalu menyelimuti namja itu. Dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, seluruhnya. Terlihat gerakan pelan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beranjak, memakai celananya dengan gerakan ala PSK di panti pijat plus plus, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kyung. Ada apa?" Baekhyun berkata, menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo untuk melongok ke kamarnya.

"Tidak. Apa aku bisa masuk?"

"Oh tidak. Jangan." tukas Baekhyun cepat.

"Kau sangat aneh Baekhyun. Dan... dan kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?" heran Kyungsoo, yang tidak biasa melihat sahabatnya itu telanjang dada.

"Ahh, aku lupa. Sebentar." Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, menutup pintu. Lalu beberapa detik muncul lagi, sambil memakai kaos putihnya.

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mata bulatnya memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan penasaran. Tidak biasanya perilaku Baekhyun ganjil seperti itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Sebenarnya kau bisa menelfonku." kata Baekhyun, sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, tidak lupa menguncinya. Dia sudah mengatakan pada sahabatnya itu untuk tidak berkunjung sementara waktu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu padamu." timpal Kyungsoo, tersenyum bentuk hati.

Mereka berdua turun kelantai dasar, inisiatif Baekhyun sebenarnya, yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo berlama lama didepan kamarnya.

"Kakak sepupumu mana?" tanya Kyungsoo, saat sudah duduk di sofa.

"Belum pulang kerja sepertinya." jawab Baekhyun. Kakak sepupu Baekhyun alias Victoria bekerja sebagai pegawai sebuah bank swasta di kota Seoul.

"Pembantumu?"

"Mungkin di dapur."

"Dan kenapa Nichkhun ada di rumahmu? Kalian keluarga?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Deg.

"Kau tahu tentang namja asal Thailand itu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, agak terperanjat.

"Tentu saja tahu. Tadi aku baru saja melihatnya di ruang tengah. Dia siapamu?" jelas Kyungsoo, lalu bertanya balik.

"Jelaskan dulu, kenapa kau tahu nama namja itu Nichkhun?" Baekhyun tidak sabar.

"Aku tahu namja itu karena dia adalah pacar Tiffany. Kau tahukan yeoja cantik itu. Dia kakak Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun semakin kaget dan terperanjat, hampir saja dia merosot dari duduknya.

"Nichkhun berpacaran dengan kakak si Chanyeol itu?" tanya Baekhyun, betul betul ingin kejelasan sedetailnya.

"Tentu saja. Burungpun tahu kalau mereka berpacaran." jawab Kyungsoo, diselingi tawa ringan.

"Jangan bercanda Do Kyungsoo. Aku serius. Jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui." kata Baekhyun, nada bicaranya mendesak dan tidak sabar.

"Ah, kau terlalu serius Baekhyun. Ahh.. Atau jangan jangan kau berpacaran dengan Nichkhun itu dan sekarang namja tersebut tinggal bersamamu. Oh no, kau dalam masalah besar Baek."

"Jangan main main."

"Ok ok baiklah. Nichkhun dan Tiffany alias kakak Chanyeol itu berpacaran. Aku mengetahuinya dari kakak perempuanku, Yoona noona. Dia satu kampus dengan si Tiffany itu. Tapi aku dengar dengar kalau Nichkhun dan Tiffany sudah putus... Dan aku heran si Nichkhun malah ada disini, dirumahmu. Dunia memang hanya selebar daun toge." jelas Kyungsoo, tidak lupa menampilkan senyuman bentuk hatinya yang khas.

Hening.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, agak lama. Informasi dari Kyungsio membuat otaknya berputar putar, berbagai kejadian selama ini dihubung hubungkannya. Nichkhun yang berpacaran dengan kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Nichkhun yang tinggal dirumahya atas persetujuan Victoria. Dan pembullyan Chanyeol yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui apa motifnya. Dia menghubungkan semuanya itu.

'Apa mungkin Chanyeol membullyku karena aku adalah adik sepupu Victoria noona? Apa mungkin Chanyeol tahu sesuatu, dan mengira Victoria noona mengambil pacar kakak perempuannya? Ahh.' batin Baekhyun, menyandarkan kasar punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Hei ratu Baek. Kau melamun." ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba, seraya menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak." balas Baekhyun, sadar. Dia mendesah halus. Pikirannya masih bercabang cabang.

"Lalu kenapa Nichkhun ada disini? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu." tanya Kyungsoo, hampir lupa.

"Nichkhun adalah teman lama Victoria noona. Aku tidak bisa mencegah namja itu tinggal disini. Semua kemauan Victoria noona." jawab Baekhyun, lirih.

"Oh begitu." Kyungsoo mengangguk, pelan.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kedua namja itu. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengarahkan mata bulatnya kearah kamar Baekhyun dilantai dua, entah mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang 'disembunyikan' sahabatnya itu disana.

"Baek. Aku ingin meminta masker bengkoangmu. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." ucap Kyungsoo, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak biasanya kau ingin memakai masker. Tunggu, tapi maskerku habis." tahan Baekhyun, dia mencegah Kyungsoo naik keatas kamar.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ganti dengan cream anti penuaan dini. Aku sudah tahu dimana kau menyimpannya." ganti Kyungsoo.

"Tu.. Tunggu Kyung. Benda itu juga habis." Baekhyun kembali menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo. Pasang badan.

"Ok. Kalau begitu aku ingin pinjam..."

"Do Kyungsoo bermata bulat... Stop. Kau aneh, sangat aneh." potong Baekhyun, menyemprot Kyungsoo dengan air liurnya.

"Haloo. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu. Kau terus mencegahku masuk kedalam kamarmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Ratu Byun." balas Kyungsoo, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap dan perubahan Baekhyun. Dia mengelap liur Baekhyun dengan ujung bajunya.

Baekhyun lalu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, membaliknya dan mengarahkan sahabatnya itu ke pintu depan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat 'sesuatu yang tegak berdiri' dikamarku dan kau malah tidak ingin pulang, sebelum kau 'digoyang'..." timpal Baekhyun, asal saja.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo gagal paham.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Bye Kyungsoo...Sampai bertemu di sekolah. Cuci kaki sebelum tidur anak manis." tutup Baekhyun, setelah Kyungsoo berhasil dibawanya keluar dari ruang tamu. Dia melambai sambil tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

Blam.

Hening.

"Aku semakin penasaran Byun Baek. Hm..." Kyungsoo menggumam, dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun itu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun terlihat mondar mandir didepan pintu kamarnya. Dia baru saja ingin masuk, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Ya, sesuatu itu adalah informasi yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

'Apa pembullyan Chanyeol padaku ada hubungannya dengan kisah cinta kakak perempuannya yang bernama Tiffany itu?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus membayangi benak Baekhyun.

Namja itu ingin menghilangkan pikiran yang mengganggunya, lalu tiba tiba Nichkhun muncul dan mengagetkannya. Namja asal negeri gajah putih itu muncul didekat tangga.

"Hai. Apa noonamu belum pulang?" tanya Nichkhun, ramah. Namja itu berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Berhenti disitu. Jangan mendekat. Aku masih SMP." timpal Baekhyun, lebay. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Kau lucu. Sama seperti noonamu." kata Nichkhun, tersenyum kalem, mata kenarinya juga tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Tempatmu bukan di Korea Selatan. Tapi di Thailand sana. Jangan ganggu Victoria noona." tukas Baekhyun, nadanya meninggi.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah mengganggu noonamu. Aku memang akan pulang ke Thailand, tapi bukan sekarang. Maaf, jika kehadiranku mengganggumu." jelas Nichkhun, masih dengan nada ramah.

Baekhyun mendengus. Dia melipat kedua tangan kedadanya, bergaya ala yeoja berumur yang batal nikah muda. Dia sebenarnya mencoba ingin mengerti, tapi itu sangat sulit. Terlebih dengan adanya info yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Kehadiran Nichkhun bisa dipastikan akan menimbulkan masalah.

"Aku tidak ada waktu berbicara denganmu. Dan kusarankan sebaiknya kau tinggal saja di rumah Tiffany. Perbaiki hubungan kalian... Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar jika nama noonaku dibawa bawa dalam hubungan kalian." ucap Baekhyun, dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Brak.

Nichkhun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak paham.

Lalu pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka lagi, namja pemilik kamar itu hanya melongokkan kepalanya saja.

"Dan satu lagi... Jangan sampai penismu menegang di rumah ini. Aku takut kau melampiaskannya ke noonaku. Jangan macam macam!" Brak. Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hening.

Nichkhun mendesah tertahan, betul betul tidak mengerti dengan kata kata adik sepupu Victoria tersebut. Namja tampan blasteran itu kemudian beranjak dan turun kelantai dasar.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hening. Sunyi.

Baekhyun berdiri didalam kamarnya, seperti patung. Namja bermarga minoritas itu memandangi sosok Chanyeol yang masih ada diatas ranjang besar miliknya. Perasaannya berkecamuk, pembalasan dendam itu masih ada, namun ada sesuatu yang seperti berniat menghentikannya.

'Tidak Baekhyun, tidak. Jangan pedulikan alasan Chanyeol menghina dan membullymu... Namja itu sudah salah berurusan denganmu. Pembalasanmu harus diteruskan.' Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati. Itu adalah suara hatinya.

Baekhyun berpikir lumayan keras.

"Baiklah. Pembalasan ini harus diteruskan." Baekhyun bergumam, nyaris seperti bisikan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Siap.

Lalu tanpa berlama lama lagi, namja tersebut melepaskan pakaian, seluruhnya. Baik baju maupun celana, plus boxer dan celana dalam. Dia bugil total sekarang. Dan langsung mendekati Chanyeol.

"Malaikat imut telah datang. Bagaimana kabarmu sang pangeran?" desis Baekhyun, sangat bitchy. Dia memandangi tubuh Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah.

Chanyeol tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab, mulutnya masih dilakban. Tubuhnya juga masih terikat kuat. Matanya membuka, dengan sorot yang sulit dijelaskan. Namja itu sudah lelah menggoyangkan tubuhnya, karena sia sia saja. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, spermanya sudah keluar beberapa kali, dan dia sama sekali belum makan, sedikitpun.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu..." kata Baekhyun, meniup wajah Chanyeol, lalu tertawa.

"Kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi. Bersiaplah." tutup Baekhyun. Memulai aksinya.

Namja yang pandai bernyanyi itu langsung naik keatas tubuh bugil Chanyeol, tepat diatas selangkangan namja tampan itu. Dia menyibak cepat selimut yang menutupi area intim Chanyeol, hingga menampakkan kejantanan yang lemas.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa apa, Baekhyun memegang penis lemas Chanyeol, agar benda panjang itu bisa tegang kembali. Dia mengocoknya, dengan awal yang pelan dan lembut, namun lama lama cepat dan super cepat. Baekhyun mempergunakan teknik mengocok tingkat tinggi yang entah berasal dari mana. Penis Chanyeol lama kelamaan akhirnya menegang juga.

Kini rudal milik Chanyeol sudah menegang sempurna, telah siap menemukan sasaran tembaknya.

Masih tanpa mengucapkan kata kata, Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan penis itu untuk masuk kedalam holenya. Dia kembali mengangkang seksi, menuntun 'si otong' memasuki tubuhnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat pelan. Ini adalah kali pertamanya, jadi dia harus betul betul siap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.15. Dan sebentar lagi hari bersejarah akan terukir bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, siap. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, dia menekan holenya kebawah, untuk bisa dimasuki oleh penis Chanyeol. Tekan dan tekan.

Lalu...

Blash.

Yuhuu. Penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk tanpa hambatan berarti, lendir bekas sperma memudahkan kejantanan itu lolos. Yes.

"Aarrghhh..." Baekhyun sontak menjerit, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Holenya langsung perih, sakit bukan main. Dia mencoba menguasai diri dan terbiasa.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun dari bawah, dia mendesah, namun tertahan oleh lakban dimulutnya. Keperjakaannya sudah melayang, bukan diserahkan kepada PSK tidak jelas diluar sana, namun kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun, namja yang selalu dibullynya di sekolah. Penisnya sudah tergesek oleh hole sempit Baekhyun.

"Argh... Ahhh..." Baekhyun antara menjerit dan mendesah, dia mencoba menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Akkhh..."

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimasuki oleh benda keras berdaging. Walau dia merasakan perih, namun lama lama perih itu hilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat, geli geli nikmat.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah tanpa malu malu, dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya naik turun, karena dialah yang memegang kendali. Dia 'memperkosa' Chanyeol.

Dibawah sana, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menikmati dan mengikuti permainan dan pembalasan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Lagi pula pembalasan itu berupa seks. Siapa yang tidak menyukai seks? Mungkin semua suka.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ba.. Bagaimana Park Chan... Chanyeol? Keperjakaanmu.. Ahh.. Hilang. Dan.. Aku.. Aku yang mengambilnya. Kau... Kau pasti merasa terhina sekarang. Haha.. Ahhh..." Baekhyun bergumam, mendesah dan tertawa. Yeah, kompilasi yang terdengar aneh.

"Mm.. Akk..." Chanyeol menjawabnya tidak jelas. Dia pasif.

"Ohh ahh.. Kau.. Kau terlihat semakin tampan... Pangeran yang kini menjadi tawanan... Ahhh.. Oh.." Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Penis Chanyeol menghujam holenya seiring gerakan seksi yang dilakukannya.

Plok plok plok.

Bunyi suara penyatuan tubuh terdengar jelas. Semua perabotan yang ada dikamar Baekhyun menjadi saksi bisu hubungan seks yang dilandasi pembalasan dendam. Si pemilik kamar bergoyang dan meliuk indah seperti penari ular kacangan. Semua dilakukannya dengan total tanpa setengah setengah.

Kegiatan seks yang menguras tenaga dan keringat tersebut terus berlangsung. Sudah hampir 15 menit lamanya Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya dan bergoyang goyang. On the Top.

"Ahh.. Ouch... Ka.. Kau begitu menggoda..."

Baekhyun memandangi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol yang nampak seksi oleh keringat. Terlebih masih ada bekas merah disana, bekas catokan panas yang ditekan ditubuh itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri, namja itu memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai menjilati dada bidang nan seksi Chanyeol. Menjilatinya dengan bringas, seperti orang kelaparan.

Slup slup slup. Ah.

Baekhyun menyapu setiap inci dada Chanyeol, menjilat puting seksi namja itu. Merasakan bagaimana asinnya keringat si namja.

"Kau dalam kuasaku sekarang. Park Chanyeol... Ahhh..."

Baekhyun berganti menjilati leher Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher namja tampan itu. Rasanya sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata, dialah orang pertama yang melakukan itu pada Chanyeol. The first.

"Pembalasanku nikmat bukan? Kau keenakan." gumam Baekhyun, bergerak kearah wajah Chanyeol. Dia menatap wajah itu lekat lekat, intes. Lalu dengan cepat membuka lakban di mulut Chanyeol. Kasar.

Belum sempat Chanyeol merasakan kebebasan dari mulutnya, Baekhyun sudah menghujaminya dengan sebuah ciuman dalam. Cepat dan sigap.

Hap. Chup.

Baekhyun untuk ketiga kalinya mencium bibir merah Chanyeol, melumat dan memasukkan lidahnya. Dia sempat mengira Chanyeol akan menggigit lidahnya, tapi dia salah, Chanyeol pasif dan tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun masih terus menggerakkan dan menggoyangkan bokongnya naik turun. Adegan keluar masuk penis besar Chanyeol masih terus terjadi, tanpa jeda. Cairan licin bekas sperma Chanyeol menambah sensasi tersendiri disana.

Fuuh, panas.

Plok plok plok.

"Hm... Fffhh.. Ah..."

"Hhmmmm... Ahh..."

Setelah puas, akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya beradu tatap dengan mata Chanyeol, nafasnya mereka bertemu, terengah engah.

"Bagaimana? Apa.. Apa kau masih kuat? Adegan kita masih lumayan lama." desis Baekhyun, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci saja dari wajah Chanyeol. Dia menjilat keringat di dagu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata yang terucap. Sesekali terdengar desahan kecil, yaa maklum saja, penisnya tergesek kuat dan itu menimbulkan sensasi dahsyat yang tidak terlukiskan. Baekhyun sudah merenggut semua darinya.

"Aku ingin benihmu keluar Park Chanyeol... Keluarkanlah..." ucap Baekhyun, lalu menormalkan posisinya, dia mencengkram dada Chanyeol, dan kembali menghentak dengan 'goyang blender' yang keras.

Plok... Plok... Plok..

"Ahh.. Ah.. Oh.. Ahh..." Baekhyun menjerit jerit seperti yeoja Jepang di film porno. Ikke ike kimochi.

"Akhh.. Ahhh..." Chanyeol juga menjerit. Ritme penisnya yang 'maju mundur tampan' membuatnya keenakan, nikmat. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Ahh.. Park Chanyeol ah.. Oh.. Ah..." Baekhyun meracau, menggelinjang.

"Uuhh... Ehh. Ahh..."

Hubungan seks tanpa ikatan itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama, hampir sejam. Chanyeol belum juga mengeluarkan cairan kelakiannya. Mungkin dikarenakan cairan itu sudah sering keluar. Namja itu lelah bukan kepalang, tenaganya terkuras.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus aktif, bergoyang dan bergerak. Menghentak tubuhnya seperti seseorang yang menggila dilantai dansa, yeaahh. Dia tertawa dalam hati, merasa bahwa Chanyeol sudah sangat terhina sekarang. Hina sehina hinanya.

"Aahh.. Oh.. Ahh... Park.. Chan.. Ahh..."

Chanyeol membuka matanya, penisnya berkedut dengan hebatnya. Mata besarnya mengarah kebagian bawahnya, dia bisa melihat batang penisnya yang timbul tenggelam, masuk kedalam hole sempit Baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja dia menggerakkan bokongnya, keatas. Merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi cairan cintanya akan keluar.

"Yeaah.. Ahh.. Lakukan terus. Kau.. Kau pintar prince tampan..." desah Baekhyun, yang merasakan keaktifan Chanyeol dimenit menit akhir.

Chanyeol lagi lagi tidak menimpali, namja itu terus menggerakkan bagian bawahnya, hal itu semakin memperkuat dorongan penisnya yang semakin memerah.

Plok... Plok... Plok...

"Ahhkk... Yeah.. Ouch.. Hm.. Ah.."

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Lalu...

Crot crot crot crot.

Lolongan panjang Chanyeol yang keluar, menandakan bahwa cairan spermanya juga keluar. Cairan kental itu membasahi hole Baekhyun, sebagian meluber keluar, memuncrati semua yang ada disekitarnya. Kental dan lengket.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Wajahnya melongok kebawah, dia akan tetap menancapkan penis Chanyeol ke holenya. Namja imut yang penuh peluh itu kembali bergerak lincah, naik turun.

"Argh.. Hen.. Hentikan.. Punyaku sa... sakit.. Hentikan..." tukas Chanyeol, lemah. Spermanya sudah keluar, dan sangat menyakitkan jika penisnya itu masih digesekkan.

"Diam... Bukan kenikmatan yang kuinginkan terlihat darimu, tapi kesakitan. Sakit yang tidak akan kau lupakan sampai mati!" bentak Baekhyun, kejam.

"Ber.. Berhenti.. Kumohon.. Henti.. Hentikan..." Chanyeol mengiba, peluh membasahi dahinya. Penglihatannya perlahan berkunang kunang.

Sesuatu yang berlebihan memang tidak baik. Dan itulah yang kini dilakukan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti... Tegakkan lagi penismu.. Ahh..." racau Baekhyun, holenya juga sangat perih. Tapi dia menahannya. Dia akan terus bergerak dan menggoyangkan bokongnya. Jemari lentiknya terus mencengkram dada, tepat bagian nipple seksi Chanyeol.

Hot... Hot... Hot...

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh..."

Lalu, secara tiba tiba dan tidak terduga, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang lupa dikunci. Kedatangannya begitu mendadak dan tidak terprediksi.

Blam. Pintu terbuka lebar.

Deg.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Kaget. Si pembuka pintu sama kagetnya. Wajahnya menegang.

"Ap... Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Baekhyun 'ketahuan'.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 3 up. Chap ini update khusus buat pembaca yang sudah memberikan Reviewnya, maaf NCnya kurang hot. Hehehehe... Terima kasih ya, kalian semualah yang membuat FF ini update lagi.

Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya, aku berusaha agar tidak down lagi, hehehee... Sangat tidak enak jika FFku malah berhenti ditengah jalan, terutama kepada reader semuanya yang sudah mengikuti FF ini.

Semoga FF ini tetap bisa dinikmati.

Baiklah, Review lagi ya chingu... Semoga bisa fast lagi.

Love you.

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

BOYS SEX II

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun ketahuan. OMG.

"Ap.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang suara yang baru saja muncul. Itu adalah suara namja.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang tentu saja terlontar untuknya. Namja imut itu lekas beranjak, dengan gerakan super. Dia menarik pakaiannya dan langsung memakainya seperti orang yang kena 'grebek dan razia'.

Hening, hanya terdengar suara 'grasa grusu' Baekhyun yang memakai baju serta celananya.

"Nichkhun... Kau sangat tidak sopan, memasuki kamar orang lain tanpa mengetuk dulu." kata Baekhyun, setelah semua pakaiannya terpasang sempurna. Wajahnya masih pucat.

"Maaf. Aku tadi mengetuk. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Jadi aku membuka pintumu yang tidak dikunci." jawab si namja, ternyata adalah Nichkhun. Si namja asing asal Thailand.

"Tapi kau sudah lancang." bentak Baekhyun, dia berusaha menormalkan dirinya yang baru saja dipergoki 'ngeseks'.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Nichkhun, memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol yang bergerak gerak pelan diatas ranjang.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau keluar." tukas Baekhyun, berjalan tertatih dan mendorong tubuh Nichkhun keluar kamar.

Mereka berdua sama sama keluar kamar. Baekhyun memandang sejenak kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kesakitan. Dia tidak menutupi kejantanan penuh sperma namja itu. Dia membiarkannya bugil, sebugil bugilnya.

Kemunculan Nichkhun membuat pembalasan Baekhyun tidak selesai secara total.

Grrrhh.

o

o

o

o

Hening.

Baekhyun dan Nichkhun duduk berjauhan diruang tengah. Belum ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Terutama Baekhyun yang sempat mengira dipergoki oleh Victoria, noonanya. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo yang kembali. Tapi ternyata Nichkhun.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku di kamar? Apa kau ingin pamit?" tanya Baekhyun, memecah kebisuan yang mencekam sukma.

"Maaf. Aku tadi ingin membicarakan mengenai mantan pacarku, Tiffany, dimana kau tahu jika wanita itu adalah mantanku. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya itu kurang penting lagi. Siapa namja tadi?" jelas Nichkhun, yang dibarengi dengan bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Baekhyun, ketus.

"Tapi namja itu terikat diatas ranjang. Apa kau memang mengikatnya?" lanjut Nichkhun, dia tidak menyinggung adegan seks yang baru saja dipergokinya. Karena itu terlihat sangat sensitif jika dibahas.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan urusanmu." bentak Baekhyun.

"Tapi sepertinya akan jadi urusanku. Aku sempat melihat wajah si namja. Dia mirip adik mantanku, Tiffany." ucap Nichkhun, tegas.

Deg.

Wajah pucat Baekhyun semakin pucat saja, dia bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya, selain karena holenya perih, kata kata Nichkhun barusan membuatnya takut.

"Apa dia Park Chanyeol? Adik tiri Tiffany?" Nichkhun bertanya, mata kenarinya menyipit. Ingin kejelasan.

Baekhyun sontak berdiri dari duduknya, namja imut itu berniat menghindari pertanyaan Nichkhun. Baru saja dia hendak pergi, tiba tiba kakak sepupunya, Victoria, sudah muncul.

"Kalian berdua ternyata ada disini." sapa Victoria, ramah. Yeoja cantik yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga itu tampak lelah, habis bekerja.

Deg.

Baekhyun dan Nichkhun saling memandang sejenak, dan kemudian membalas sapaan Victoria dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang ditampilkan Baekhyun terlihat sangat kaku dan tidak alami.

"Kalian kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu? Wajah kalian tampak tegang." kata Victoria, memandang bergantian antara Nichkhun dan Baekhyun.

"Ti.. Tidak apa apa noona." Baekhyun berujar cepat. Dia meremas tangannya, cemas dan gelisah. Namja tersebut sangat takut jika Nichkhun buka mulut dan mengatakan mengenai kejadian seks yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama Chanyeol. Wajahnya menjadi semakin tegang.

Terjadi keheningan yang lama.

"Iya, tidak apa apa." timpal Nichkhun, tersenyum tampan. Dia tidak buka mulut mengenai apa yang dilihatnya di kamar Baekhyun.

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu." Victoria juga tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendesah lega, bersyukur karena Nichkhun tidak mengatakan apa apa. Dia betul betul panik tadi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika kakak sepupunya itu tahu jika ada seorang namja diikat didalam kamar. Dan baru saja melakukan seks dengan namja itu. Ya Tuhan.

"Ak.. Aku ke kamar dulu noona." ucap Baekhyun. Langsung cabut, namja itu berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan Victoria dan Nichkhun berdua saja.

Hening.

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun tidak masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi menuju beranda depan. Namja itu berjalan hilir mudik tidak jelas. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, semua jadi satu.

'Untung saja si Nichkhun itu tidak cerita. Bisa gawat jika Victoria noona tahu.' batin Baekhyun, menggigit kuku jari lentiknya, langkah mondar mandirnya nampak tertatih tatih, maklum saja, efek terbobol oleh kejantanan Chanyeol masih terasa.

Pembalasannya kepada Chanyeol sudah setengah dilakukan. Walau tadi belum tuntas, namun dia sudah cukup senang karena bisa 'memperkosa' Chanyeol hingga keperjakaan namja tampan itu hilang.

"Hari ini cukup. Aku akan bermalam di rumah Kyungsoo. Dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dikamarku sendirian. Namja itu pasti akan semakin tersiksa." Baekhyun bergumam, seraya bersmirk. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dari sana. Namja itu tersenyum sambil menggenggam kunci itu. Kamarnya akan tetap aman.

"Noona aku pergi dulu." teriak Baekhyun, cetar. Namja itu kemudian langsung pergi tanpa izin langsung dari kakak sepupunya, Victoria.

Baekhyun membuka pintu pagar, menutupnya lagi. Lalu melesat pergi.

Yuhuu...

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Sinar mentari cerah menyinari kota Seoul dipagi hari. Semua menikmatinya, tidak terkecuali Baekhyun. Namja itu bersiap siap menuju sekolahnya. Kali ini bersama Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

"Baek. Aku masih merasa aneh kau memakai seragam sekolahku." kata Kyungsoo. Namja itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Posisi mereka sudah ada di depan sekolah, Ansan High School.

"Tidak ada yang aneh Kyung. Bajumu cocok. Kecuali celana dalammu yang agak kesempitan, hehehee..." timpal Baekhyun, tertawa tidak jelas. Dia memang memakai CD milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sejak semalam ditanyakannya.

"Aku sedang malas pulang." jawab Baekhyun, singkat.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan noonamu bersama namja yang bernama Nichkhun di sana? Oh no. Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan anu anu, dan... Tidak." Kyungsoo memekik lebay, seperti yeoja yang baru saja di vonis kanker rahim stadium akhir.

"Kau berlebihan Kyung." Baekhyun menaikkan bola matanya malas. Dia sangat percaya kepada kakak sepupunya. Lagi pula masih ada ahjumma pembantu disana. Dan juga... Chanyeol. Ah, Chanyeol tidak dihitung. Kyungsoo memandangi Baekhyun agak lama, seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat aneh dua hari terakhir ini miss Byun. Apa kau sakit? Apa kau minum obat penahan haid?" cerocos Kyungsoo, berbicara asal saja.

"Aku bukan yeoja Kyung. Aku namja. You know." Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo didahinya.

"Tapi... Kau aneh. Seaneh ketidakhadiran si Park Chanyeol di sekolah selama dua hari belakangan. Aku tidak pernah melihat namja pembully itu." kata Kyungsoo, dia menoleh kiri dan kanan, mencari cari sosok jangkung Chanyeol yang biasanya hilir mudik dengan fans fans yeoja labil dibelakangnya.

Deg.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar kalimat sahabatnya itu barusan. Dia mendadak gugup dan gelisah.

"Lihat disana... Para yeoja fans fans Chanyeol. Mereka merana lahir dan bathin. Pangeran mereka tidak muncul." tukas Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa bentuk hati. Mata bulatnya menyipit karena tertawa.

Baekhyun semakin gelisah, dia tidak ikut tertawa.

"Hey... Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, saat melihat ekspresi wajah aneh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ti.. Tidak. Aku tidak apa apa Kyung." jawab Kyungsoo, tergagap.

"Tidak... Kau terlihat apa apa. Ceritakan padaku... Aku memaksa." tukas Kyungsoo, seraya mengguncangkan kedua bahu Baekhyun, lumayan keras.

Hening.

Baekhyun mendesah halus.

"Aku betul tidak apa apa. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau aku mewarnai rambutmu. Aku bosan dengan warna hitam rambutmu itu Kyungsoo." Baekhyun dengan cepat mengubah topik. Dia berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku suka dengan warna hitam. Nanti aku tidak imut lagi jika warna rambutku berubah." Kyungsoo memajukan bibir tebalnya, 'monyong'.

Kyungsoo terus 'nyerocos' tidak jelas, lalu kemudian matanya membulat, sebulat bulatnya. Dia baru saja melihat penampakan seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Baek. Lihat disana... Park Chanyeol." seru Kyungsoo, menunjuk kesalah satu kelas, tepatnya didepan kelas tingkat dua.

"Tidak mungkin. Namja itu tidak mungkin datang." balas Baekhyun, dia mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Bukan... Maksudku kakak tiri Park Chanyeol. Dia ada disana!" Kyungsoo memperjelas ucapannya.

Baekhyun memperkuat pandangannya, mata bereyelinernya mengamati penampakan seseorang yang terlihat berbeda. Orang itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah, tapi baju biasa yang terlihat mewah.

"Apa yeoja itu yang bernama Tiffany?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dia Tiffany. Kakak tiri Chanyeol." jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendesah dengan sangat jelas, matanya terus mengamati sosok yeoja yang bernama Tiffany tersebut. Lama.

"Baek. Kau kenapa lagi? Kau kemasukan hantu cabul?" tanya Kyungsoo, ketika lagi lagi melihat ekpresi aneh dari Baekhyun.

"Ayo kesana Kyung."

"Kesana mana?"

"Ikut saja. Ayo."

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Dia membawa sahabatnya itu ke tempat Tiffany saat ini berada, yaitu depan kelas Chanyeol.

Dua menit kemudian, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tiba disana. Baekhyun sempat memperhatikan dan mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Tiffany dan teman teman Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol betul betul tidak pernah masuk sekolah?" tanya Tiffany, nada suaranya rendah dan sedikit serak. Sepertinya yeoja cantik itu habis menangis lama.

"Tidak. Chanyeol sudah dua hari ini tidak masuk." jawab salah satu namja, bernama Suho.

"Tapi... Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah menghubungi salah satu dari kalian?"

"Tidak. Tidak pernah." beberapa namja menjawab berbarengan, kompak.

"Ahh." Tiffany mendesah. Desahan yang terdengar putus asa dan sedih.

Beberapa detik kemudian bell masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi diharuskan masuk kelas. Termasuk siswa tingkat dua.

"Terima kasih." ucap Tiffany. Yeoja itu membungkuk beberapa kali kepada teman teman Chanyeol yang sempat ditanyainya.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan itu, tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Kyungsoo sudah menarik lengannya untuk masuk kelas.

"Baek. Ayo masuk. Sekarang waktunya Shindong saem yang mengajar. Aku tidak mau dihukum oleh guru killer gendut yang gagal diet itu." tukas Kyungsoo, terus menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau saja yang masuk Kyung." timpal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kau?"

Baekhyun memposisikan wajahnya dan berhadap hadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan kakak tiri Chanyeol itu. Dan katakan kepada Shindong saem kalau aku sakit, harus ke UKS dulu." kata Baekhyun, tegas.

"Bukannya kau belum mengenal Tiffany?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Sudah sana... Aku berharap padamu Kyungsoo yang baik hati dan tidak sombong." Baekhyun mendorong pelan Kyungsoo, disertai senyuman memohonnya.

"Ok. Baiklah." Kyungsoo setuju juga, walau setengah hati. Yaa maklum saja, selama ini dia tidak pernah terpisahkan oleh Baekhyun dalam hal masuk kelas dan sejenisnya. Namja itu berjalan pelan, menuju kelasnya.

Namun tidak lama Kyungsoo balik kembali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Aku harus mengatakan kau sakit apa?"

"Yaa katakan saja kalau aku menderita pendarahan dan pelebaran vagina." jawab Baekhyun, asal saja.

"Apa?"

"Eh, maksudku... Terserah sakit apa. Pusing, demam, meriang, lemah syahwat... Terserah kau." Baekhyun memperbaiki ucapannya. Penyebutan vagina tadi adalah representasi dari holenya yang kini masih perih akibat seks dahsyat kemarin bersama Chanyeol.

"Ok. Aku akan memilih kau sakit meriang alias merindukan kasih sayang." kata Kyungsoo, lalu tertawa lebar.

"Sesukamulah."

Asdfghjk.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Jadi kau adalah salah satu teman dekat Chanyeol, adikku?" tanya Tiffany. Beberapa menit yang lalu yeoja itu duduk disebuah bangku panjang samping perpustakaan sekolah Chanyeol. Dia tidak sendiri, tapi bersama orang lain. Dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

"I.. Iya noona." jawab Baekhyun, yang tentu saja berbohong. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengan Chanyeol. Yaa kecuali 'dekat' dalan arti seks yang sudah dilakukannya bersama namja tampan bertelinga lebar itu. Tiffany tersenyum cantik, menampilkan eye smile khasnya. Dia memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Jadi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungimu?" tanya Tiffany lagi, mengharapkan jawaban yang menenangkan hatinya.

Hening, Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari kakak tiri Chanyeol itu. Dia menoleh kearah lain, ada rasa bersalah dalam sorot matanya.

"Tidak noona. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku." jawab Baekhyun, akhirnya. Kalimat itu meluncur dengan tidak mulus.

"Ya Tuhan... Chanyeol ah, dimana kau. Aku sangat khawatir padamu." hela Tiffany, jawaban Baekhyun membuatnya semakin down.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengusap pelan bahu Tiffany, matanya menyiratkan rasa kasihan.

"Nomor ponsel Chanyeol juga sama sekali tidak aktif. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan adikku itu." gumam Tiffany, mengusap wajahnya. Sudah beberapa lembar tissu digunakan untuk mengelap air matanya.

"Ahh." Baekhyun mendesah halus. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin membesar. Pikirannya kini tertuju di kamarnya, dimana dikamar itu ada sosok Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah, terikat kuat, belum makan, berantakan, dan bugil.

Terjadi keheningan dan kesunyian yang dalam.

"Sepertinya noona sangat khawatir dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, lirih.

Tiffany mengangguk, seraya mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Yeoja cantik itu kembali bergumam.

"Walaupun Chanyeol adalah adik tiriku... Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungku. Sejak ommaku dan appa Chanyeol menikah, sejak saat itulah statusku bukan sebagai anak tunggal lagi. Aku sudah punya seorang adik. Yang sangat kusayang. Chanyeol." Tiffany bergumam, sesekali dengan isakan.

Baekhyun mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Chanyeol adalah namja yang baik. Dulu dia sangat kehilangan kasih sayang seorang omma. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Yaah, aku memang mengakui jika anak itu sangat sulit diatur dan cenderung pemberontak. Tapi, pada dasarnya dia adalah namja yang baik." lanjut Tiffany, pelan dan kalem. Yeoja itu berusaha tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Ahh. Lagi lagi itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Perasaan bersalahnya meningkat beberapa level. Lagi lagi diserang kegalauan dan kontroversi hati.

'Chanyeol ada padaku sekarang. apa aku harus jujur saja?' batin Baekhyun, meremas tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Andai saja dia ada diposisi Chanyeol sekarang, pasti Victoria juga akan merasakan hal yang dirasakan oleh Tiffany. Sama sama kehilangan seorang adik.

Hening lagi.

"Apa... Apa Chanyeol sudah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa direncanakan.

Tiffany menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecil. Menurutnya pertanyaan Baekhyun sangat lucu.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol membawa seseorang di rumah. Baik rumah di Busan maupun rumah yang di Seoul." jawab Tiffany.

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk, sangat pelan. Entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat mendengar jawaban dari kakak tiri Chanyeol itu.

Tiffany sekali lagi mengusap wajahnya dengan tissu, yeoja itu kemudian memandangi jam tangan mahal yang tersemat indah dilengan kirinya.

"Ah maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang... Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman bagi Chanyeol." ucapTiffany, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya noona. Sama sama." balas Baekhyun, tersenyum kaku.

Tiffany membungkuk sebanyak dua kali, pamit. Dia baru saja ingin pergi, namun menoleh lagi.

"Ah. Jika kau mempunyai kabar atau sempat melihat Chanyeol... Tolong hubungi aku. Ini nomorku." Tiffany berkata cepat, seraya mengucapkan beberapa digit nomor telefonnya.

"I.. Iya noona." Baekhyun tergagap, namja imut itu lekas merogoh ponselnya, mengetik cepat nomor ponsel Tiffany.

Dan akhirnya Tiffany pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian disamping perpustakaan sekolah. Namja itu mengamati penampakan kakak tiri Chanyeol tersebut yang menghilang dibalik pagar sekolah.

"Uufff..." Baekhyun mendesah kasar. Pikirannya berputar putar.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya membolos sekolah. Namja yang sudah berubah 'cabe' itu pulang tanpa mengikuti satupun mata pelajaran. Hanya pesan singkat yang dikirimkannya kepada Kyungsoo, yang mengatakan bahwa dia pulang dan tidak kembali ke sekolah lagi.

Namja itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kakak sepupunya, Victoria, tidak ada dirumah, yeoja itu sedang bekerja di bank. Sedangkan Nichkhun sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun langsung naik kelantai atas, ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan oleh kata kata. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu agak lama, kunci sudah dimasukkannya ke lubang.

'Apa aku harus melepaskan Chanyeol?' Baekhyun membatin, galau.

Tidak lama kemudian, namja itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya kembali. Namja itu menoleh dan memandangi Chanyeol dengan posisinya masih didekat pintu kamar.

Deg.

Mata Baekhyun sontak membulat sempurna. Dia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang masih telanjang bulat. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, tapi penampakan si namja yang terlihat 'sakit.'

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun dengan cepat bergerak, menuju kesamping ranjang dimana Chanyeol masih terikat kuat.

Miris dan menyedihkan. Itulah mungkin dua gambaran yang pantas disematkan kepada namja jangkung berjulukan pangeran sekolah. Yaah, keadaan Chanyeol sangat kacau dan mengkhawatirkan. Tubuh telanjangnya bergerak dan bergetar, seperti menahan dingin. Matanya terpejam, dengan mulut sedikit membuka. Dahinya dipenuhi bulir bulir keringat. Dada, bahu dan perutnya dipenuhi bekas merah (bekas catokan panas kemarin) dan juga gigitan nyamuk. Dan tidak lupa dengan bekas spermanya yang mengering disana sini. Penampakan yang sangat tidak wajar.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan, bukan kearah penis Chanyeol yang melemas seksi, tapi ke jidat namja itu.

Deg.

"Chanyeol... Suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi. Kau demam." kaget Baekhyun.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa apa. Dia hanya diam disisi ranjang, tanpa melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Chanyeol. Dia kembali galau, pembalasan dendamnya masih ada, tapi jiwa kemanusiaannya juga tidak bisa hilang. Dia terkena kontroversi dilema yang mendalam.

Hening.

Namja itu terduduk dengan ditopang kedua lututnya. Bayang bayang penghinaan dan pembullyan Chanyeol muncul dibenaknya, berputar putar. Sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin dilupakannya seumur hidup. Namun bayang bayang itu langsung tergantikan dengan percakapannya bersama kakak tiri Chanyeol, Tiffany. Percakapan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan Chanyeol selama dua hari ini.

Masih hening. Baekhyun belum melakukan apapun. Matanya terus saja memandangi sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Tiba tiba...

"Baek... Baekhyun..." terdengar suara kecil. Suara yang memanggil nama Baekhyun, lirih dan seperti bisikan. Suara itu berasal dari bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak gerak pelan, bergetar.

Deg.

'Kau memanggil namaku...' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia memperbaiki posisinya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol kembali meracau, matanya tetap terpejam.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir keras, saat ini hatinya yang berbicara, bukan egonya lagi.

"Baiklah... Aku akan segera kembali." ucap Baekhyun, setelah itu beranjak cepat. Namja itu lekas keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Tidak lama, namja imut itu kembali sambil membawa baskom kecil berisi air dingin, handuk kecil dan beberapa peralatan lainnya. Dia menutup pintu, menguncinya.

Baekhyun dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol yang selama dua hari belum mandi. Tangannya berputar lembut dan mengusap seluruh tubuh seksi Chanyeol yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan menggunakan handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi air.

Sret sret. Usap.

Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol tersentuh oleh air dingin, tubuh namja itu bergetar pelan. Dia sama sekali belum membuka pejaman matanya. Nafasnya terlihat memburu, yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak baik baik saja.

Baekhyun terus mengelap dan membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol tanpa berbicara. Dan entah mengapa setetes air matanya tumpah. Dia kasihan melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang mengenaskan dan tidak wajar. Namun dia lekas menghapus air matanya itu.

Setelah tubuh Chanyeol dirasa bersih. Baekhyun menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol sampai leher. Dia menggunakan selimut baru dan bukan selimut lama yang sudah penuh cairan sperma yang mengering. Tidak lupa mengompres dahi Chanyeol dengan handuk basah yang berisi es batu. Semua itu dilakukannya masih dalam kondisi diam membisu.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah Chanyeol lekat lekat, fokusnya pada bibir namja itu yang nampak menggoda. Dia memandangi agak lama hampir sepuluh menit lamanya.

'Tampan...'

Pikirannya berputar lagi, antara ingin melepaskan Chanyeol atau tidak. Sisi ego dan sisi kemanusiaannya bergolak, saling memunculkan dominasi.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan dan perlahan. Bukan mengerjai tubuh Chanyeol lagi, namun mengambil ponselnya disaku. Namja itu mencari kontak ponsel kakak tiri Chanyeol, yaitu Tiffany. Tapi setelah ditemukan, dia tidak melakukan apa apa, hanya memandangi kontak itu saja.

Galau.

Baekhyun mendesah kasar, dia mendongak dan memandang langit langit kamarnya. Desahan nafasnya terdenger beberapa kali. Lalu kemudian fokus lagi pada wajah Chanyeol dan kontak ponsel Tiffany ditangannya.

Dan tanpa perencanaan sebelumnya, Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menenggelamkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, dalam. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mencium bibir Chanyeol, melumat dan menekannya.

Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol, seraya melemparkan ponselnya ke sisi lain ranjang, dia batal menghubungi Tiffany. Niatnya itu sirna bagai asap. Hilang.

"Mffhh... Ahh..."

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Nafas Baekhyun mulai terengah engah, hingga kemudian dia harus merelakan ciuman itu lepas, menyisakan saliva disudut bibirnya.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu Chanyeol. Tidak bisa. Aku... Aku ingin kau tetap disini, bersamaku. Karena... Karena aku... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." gumam Baekhyun, mendadak posesif. Jiwa melankolisnya keluar dan berpadu dengan ketidakinginan berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 4 update. Sebenarnya chap ini mau kupublish kemarin, tapi karena aku lagi lagi kena musibah, jadi yaa gitu deh.. Hehehee.. *plak.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aku ngakak dan senyum sendiri baca beberapa review, hehehee.. Maaf, nggak bisa balas satu satu. Tapi review itu tetap menjadi penyemangat agar FF ini terus lanjut hingga akhir, seperti FFku yang lain.

Review dan Komentarnya lagi ya... Sebentar lagi FF ini tamat (mungkin) hehehe...

Aku cinta kalian.

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

BOYS SEX II

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah..." ulang Baekhyun, berbisik.

Ya, Baekhyun memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Rasa itu sudah lama dirasakannya, saat pertama kalinya Chanyeol ditelanjangi di kamarnya. Entahlah, dia tidak ingin disebut hanya mencintai tubuh Chanyeol saja, tapi lebih dari itu. Dia mencintai seluruh apa yang ada dalam diri Chanyeol, semuanya. Terasa ambigu memang, tapi itulah cinta... Bisa muncul kapan saja dan pada siapa saja.

Pembalasan dendam yang berujung jatuh cinta. Hm.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Baekhyun perlahan naik keatas ranjang, namja bereyeliner itu memeluk Chanyeol sambil berbaring disampingnya. Dia menghirup aroma Chanyeol yang belum mandi itu, dan entah mengapa itu sangat memabukkan.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol.' keposesifan Baekhyun semakin bertambah. Pelukannya semakin erat.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol belum juga membuka matanya. Hanya mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka (bekas dicium tadi), entah dia tidur atau apa. Tapi yang pasti suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi, namja itu demam.

"Baek.. Baekhyun..." racau Chanyeol, untuk ketiga kalinya memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Eh." Baekhyun sedikit kaget, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi Chanyeol lekat lekat. Awalnya dia mengira salah dengar. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol memanggil namanya bukan?

"Lagi lagi kau memanggil namaku..." gumam Baekhyun, seraya mendudukan dirinya ke sisi Chanyeol, dia mengusap pipi namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol terus mengigau, kepalanya bergerak kiri dan kanan, membuat kompres demam di jidatnya terjatuh. Baekhyun langsung memasang benda itu lagi, dengan terlebih dahulu mengganti es batu yang baru.

"Chanyeol... Bangunlah... Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia bersikap lembut pada namja itu pasca penculikan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya kepalanya yang terus bergerak acak, nafasnya memburu.

"Chanyeol ah. Bangunlah..." ulang Baekhyun. Entah mengapa ada rasa takut jika Chanyeol betul betul sakit parah dan akhirnya meninggal. Oh tidak.

Baekhyun berpikir lagi. Matanya tertuju pada ikatan kedua tangan dan kaki Chanyeol. Apa dia harus melepaskan ikatan itu? Atau membiarkan saja? Baekhyun galau lagi.

Bagaimana jika dia melepaskan ikatan itu, lalu Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan tiba tiba?

"Akhh. Aku tidak peduli itu lagi..." gumam Baekhyun, langsung bergerak cepat dan membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Chanyeol. Dia bekerja cepat dan sigap. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol terlepas dan bebas.

Deg.

Baekhyun menunggu, menunggu serangan yang mungkin dilayangkan Chanyeol padanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa apa. Namja itu hanya bergerak pelan, menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kram, sakit dan ngilu. Tanpa penyerangan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, menghembuskannya pelan. Dia lekas beranjak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kamarnya. Namja itu keluar menuju dapur di lantai bawah.

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun membuat makanan untuk Chanyeol, makanan seadanya saja yang bisa dibuatnya. Seandainya saja ada Kyungsoo bersamanya, dia bisa minta tolong pada namja yang jago masak itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin meminta kepada ahjumma pembantu, tapi pembantunya itu sedang keluar ke super market. Jadi sekarang dia harus rela berjibaku dengan panci untuk membuat makanan. Dan oh ya, Nichkhun lagi lagi tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

Setelah lama di dapur, akhirnya Baekhyun selesai membuat makanan. Yaitu mie instan. Makanan yang tidak keren, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang bisa dibuatnya. Namja itu lekas membawa makanan itu keatas.

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, pelan. Dan dengan susah payah menguncinya lagi, maklum saja, ditangannya sudah ada mie instan panas dan segelas air untuk Chanyeol.

Namja bermarga Byun itu berjalan kearah Chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti, karena Chanyeol sudah duduk diatas ranjang, dengan posisi punggung ke sisi ranjang. Dan yang pasti Chanyeol sudah membuka matanya.

Deg.

Baekhyun mematung lumayan lama, tangannya agak bergetar sambil memegang makanan. Chanyeol sudah sadar, dan dia takut bagaimana jika namja itu menyerangnya dengan jurus ninja secara tiba tiba?

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, saling pandang. Sangat lama. Seperti ada kilatan cahaya yang menghubungkan pandangan mereka itu.

Deg dag dig dug deg.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat, keringat membasahi dahinya. Dia gugup dan takut. Namun namja itu berusaha berpikir positif. Dia sudah melepaskan ikatan Chanyeol, dan berharap namja itu berterima kasih untuk tidak menyerangnya.

Baekhyun mendesah, kemudian melangkah lagi. Pelan dan pelan. Posisinya sudah disamping Chanyeol.

"I... Ini makanan untukmu." gumam Baekhyun, lalu meletakkan mie instant panas itu disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, wajah pucatnya memandang lurus kedepan. Selimut menutupi dirinya hanya hingga perut, jadi namja itu terlihat telanjang dada. Wow sangat seksi.

"Makanlah... Aku... Aku takut kau sakit." lanjut Baekhyun, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk makan. Makan sendiri.

Namun lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban dan timpalan dari Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu diam seribu bahasa.

Hening.

Baekhyun mendesah lagi. Dia kembali mengambil makanan itu. Lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol. Tentu saja masih takut takut.

"Ka.. Kalau bagitu aku akan menyuapimu." gumam Baekhyun, pelan. Dia mulai menyendokkan mie instan dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Chanyeol.

Deg.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

Dan tanpa terduga Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan itu. Walau yang tertelan hanya kuah mie instant tersebut.

Baekhyun sumringah, dia lega. Karena Chanyeol mau memakan makanan buatannya.

Waktu terus berlalu. Baekhyun terus menyuapi Chanyeol. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang bermanja ria. Namun yang pasti Chanyeol belum juga mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Nah, minumlah." Baekhyun memberikan segelas air untuk Chanyeol. Dan dengan cepat air itu habis. Baekhyun beranjak, mengambil air di dispenser kamarnya. Karena segelas air yang tadi tidak cukup. Terlihat Chanyeol masih haus.

Glek glek glek.

Maklum saja, selama dua hari tenggorokan namja itu tidak tersentuh air, Chanyeol jelas dehidrasi. Ditambah lagi dengan pengeluaran spermanya yang beberapa kali. Dan andai saja Chanyeol bukan namja yang kuat, bisa dipastikan jika dia sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa diatas ranjang Baekhyun.

Masih hening.

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk mie dan gelas diatas meja nakasnya. Hatinya semakin lega karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol makan dan minum.

'Apa Chanyeol tadi mendengar pernyataan cintaku?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia mendadak gelisah dan takut lagi. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar.

Hening.

Belum ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir masing masing. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bungkam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Chanyeol menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya. Terdengar desahan pelan dari bibirnya. Tenaganya sudah lumayan pulih. Tapi suhu tubuhnya tetap tinggi. dia masih demam.

Baekhyun menahan nafas, masih takut jika Chanyeol menyerangnya secara tiba tiba. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak terjadi. Chanyeol kembali berbaring, menidurkan dirinya. Sesekali terdengar rintihan pelan karena penisnya sakit dan perih. Namja itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, ingin tidur.

Baekhyun mendesah, lalu berdiri. Dia memandangi penampakan Chanyeol dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

'Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa apa. Dia tidak marah atau membentak... Tapi apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang?' batin Baekhyun, bertanya tanya dalam hati.

'Apa Chanyeol butuh waktu dan mencari saat yang tepat melancarkan serangan balasan?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benak Baekhyun.

Namja imut itu memberikan waktu dan membiarkan Chanyeol istirahat dan tidur. Namja itu masih duduk dengan kepala diletakkan keatas meja, pipinya menyentuh meja. Matanya terus tertuju kearah Chanyeol yang terpejam. Dan tanpa terduga air matanya jatuh, untuk kedua kalinya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol.. Aku harap kau tidak pergi dan meninggalkanku.'

Hening.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Malam tiba.

Baekhyun, Victoria dan Nichkhun makan bersama di meja makan. Victoria dan Baekhyun tampak akrab dan berceloteh mengenai persahabatan mereka dulu. Maklum saja, Victoria lahir di China, sedangkan Nichkhun di Thailand. Mereka sama sama bukan dari Korea Selatan. Namun dipertemukan di negeri gingseng itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sejak tadi makan dalam diam.

"Baekhyun ah, semalam kau kemana? Ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanya Victoria, menoleh pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Ak.. Aku kerumah Kyungsoo. Temanku." jawab Baekhyun, tidak bohong.

"Tapi kau seharusnya izin. Kau tahu, aku khawatir. Aku tidak ingin hal yang terjadi pada adik Tiffany, terjadi padamu." kata Victoria, mendesah. Dia menghentikan sejenak aktivitas memotong daging asapnya.

Glek.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Baekhyun terbatuk keras. Dia dengan cepat meminum air yang ada didekatnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Victoria langsung panik, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ti.. Tidak apa apa noona. Noona mengenal Tiffany?" tukas Baekhyun, berusaha menormalkan kekagetannya.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah teman sekampusku dulu. Walau kami tidak terlalu akrab, tapi aku biasa bertemu dengannya pasca tamat kuliah. Memangnya kenapa?" Victoria menjelaskan, lalu bertanya balik. Dia masih mengamati adik sepupunya itu yang baru saja tersedak makanan. Khawatir.

Baekhyun diam, sekali lagi meminum air untuk menetralkan tenggorokannya, matanya yang masih polos tanpa eyeliner melirik kearah Nichkhun yang masih ada disisi lain meja makan.

"Apa kau mengenal Tiffany?" ulang Victoria. Ingin tahu.

"Y.. Ya. Sedikit. Dia adalah kakak teman sekolahku." jawab Baekhyun, tergagap.

"Itulah Baekhyun ah. Aku sempat bertemu dengan Tiffany di perempatan jalan tadi. Dia mencari adiknya yang hilang. Adiknya itu sudah dua hari tidak pulang. Mengingat itu, aku jadi khawatir padamu juga." hela Victoria, masih belum melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Noo.. Noona tenang saja. Tidak ada yang akan menculikku. Hehehee..." ucap Baekhyun, tertawa garing dan kaku, sangat tidak alami.

"Jadi menurutmu adik Tiffany diculik? Begitu?" Nichkhun yang bertanya. Pertanyaan yang langsung keintinya. Mata kenarinya memandangi Baekhyun dengan intens, menyipit.

Deg.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh kearah lain, tidak membalas tatapan Nichkhun. Dia mendadak gugup dan gelisah lagi. Selera makannya langsung hilang.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nichkhun yang dilontarkan padanya. Namja itu berhenti makan, lalu mengambil piring baru, mengisinya dengan makanan.

"Aku makan diatas saja. Selamat malam." tutup Baekhyun, tanpa memandang Victoria dan Nichkhun. Namja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan area meja makan.

"Selamat malam." Victoria menjawab, dengan dahi mengernyit tidak mengerti. Dia mengendikkan bahu kearah Nichkhun yang sama tidak mengertinya.

Hambar.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, tidak lupa mengunci kamarnya itu. Dia tidak ingin kecolongan lagi seperti kemarin. Ini adalah kali pertamanya bermalam di kamarnya pasca menculik Chanyeol, si namja tampan yang sudah kehilangan keperjakaan ditangannya.

Baekhyun menyimpan makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja, tentu saja makanan itu untuk Chanyeol.

Namja itu terdiam sesaat, memandang Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata diatas ranjang. Dia mendesah halus.

"Chan.. Chanyeol ah. Apa kau tidur?" sapa Baekhyun, pelan dan lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol ah."

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, setiap langkahnya bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang ditahan. Rasa takutnya belum hilang, takut jika Chanyeol tiba tiba menyerangnya tanpa sadar.

"Chanyeol ah..." Baekhyun terus memanggil nama Chanyeol, pelan dan lirih.

Namun masih tidak ada jawaban apapun.

Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung naik keatas ranjang. Dia menidurkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol, tangannya bergerak refleks, memeluk Chanyeol.

'Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu...' Baekhyun berkata dalam hati, senyuman menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Merasakan dan melihat bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan respon, perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan menuju kearah selangkangan Chanyeol yang tertutupi selimut. Entah mengapa keinginan untuk memegang kejantanan Chanyeol muncul lagi. Kali ini dia tidak berniat 'mengobok obok dan mengobrak abrik' tongkat emas Chanyeol itu. Dia hanya ingin memegang dan mengelusnya saja. Hanya sebatas itu.

Tangan Baekhyun tinggal beberapa centi lagi 'mencaplok' kejantanan Chanyeol, namun tiba tiba tangannya itu dipegang oleh seseorang, tepat dibagian pergelangan. Dan orang itu tentu saja adalah Chanyeol.

Deg.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main, bibirnya bergetar, hampir memekik seperti yeoja. Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya sudah membuka matanya, mata itu malah sudah memandangnya sejak tadi, tanpa disadari.

"Chan.. Chanyeol ah, ka.. kau bangun?" gagap Baekhyun, menelan ludahnya, kasar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi nihil, pegangan Chanyeol sangat kuat. Sepertinya tenaga namja tinggi itu sudah betul betul kembali.

"Jadi kau memang mencintaiku?" tiba tiba pertanyaan itu muncul dan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, itu adalah kali pertamanya mengeluarkan suara dengan jelas dan lantang.

Deg.

Baekhyun sontak terkaget dan hampir saja jatuh dari ranjang. Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuatnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Kau mencintaiku?" ulang Chanyeol, masih dengan nada tegas dan lantang.

"I.. Itu.. Ak.. Aku.." Baekhyun tergagap, tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Rupanya Chanyeol mendengar pernyataan cintanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Chanyeol dengan sigap membalik tubuhnya, yang secara otomatis membalik posisi. Namja itu sekarang berada diatas, sedangkan Baekhyun dibawahnya.

Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun, intens.

"Jawab pertanyaanku... Sekarang!" seru Chanyeol, nafas hangatnya menyapu wajah tegang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap tidak menjawab, dia menelan ludahnya, kasar, untuk kesekian kalinya. Namja itu mencoba bermeditasi dan tenang. Dia bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu lagi. Dia adalah Baekhyun yang 'berani'.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku... Kenapa kau mengigau namaku? Kau memanggil namaku dalam tidurmu." tanya Baekhyun. Pertanyaannya keluar dengan mulus, tanpa gagap.

Chanyeol mendengus tidak kentara, namja itu nampak berpikir.

"aku tidak pernah mengigau namamu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau mengigau dan memanggil namaku. Kau bermimpi tentangku." tukas Baekhyun, tidak mau kalah. Sesekali dia menggerakkan tangannya, namun sulit.

"Lalu, jika aku menyebut namamu dalam mimpiku, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Chanyeol membalik pertanyaan.

"It.. Itu..." Baekhyun kembali tergagap. Dia sulit menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol itu. Memanggil sebuah nama dalam mimpi, apakah sebuah pertanda tertentu? Misalnya orang yang memanggil itu jatuh cinta kepada orang yang dipanggilnya? Entahlah.

Hening, lama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap, dengan jarak pandang yang sangat dekat. Maju sedikit saja, maka wajah mereka akan bersentuhan langsung. Deru nafas mereka memburu, terutama Baekhyun yang posisinya dibawah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku... Apa kau memang mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol. Mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Ufff..." Baekhyun menghela nafas, dalam. Dia memejamkan matanya singkat, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu." jawab Baekhyun, akhirnya jujur juga. Tepat dihadapan Chanyeol yang sudah sadar. Bibirnya bergetar setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Sejak kapan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak.

"Ini... Itu..."

"Sejak kapan? Bicara yang jelas."

"Se.. Sejak pertamakalinya kau menginjak kamarku ini. Se.. Sejak hari pertama aku menyuruh orang menculikmu. Sejak ak.. aku menelanjangimu." jawab Baekhyun, jujur dari hati terdalamnya.

"Jadi bukan saat di sekolah?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Rentetan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol membuat pikirannya berputar putar lagi. Di sekolah? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta di sekolah? Oh, yang benar saja. Siapa yang bisa jatuh cinta pada namja yang hampir tiap hari membullynya.

"Ten.. Tentu saja tidak. Di sekolah kau sering menghina dan membullyku, jadi..."

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan kesalahanku, karena sering menghina dan mempermalukanmu di sekolah. Aku minta maaf." ucap Chanyeol, sangat jelas. Wajahnya memperlihatkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

"Ka.. Kau..." bibir Baekhyun semakin bergetar. Tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol mau memintaa maaf padanya. Matanya mendadak berkaca kaca.

"Dan sekarang... Aku ingin pulang." lanjut Chanyeol.

Deg.

"Pu.. Pulang?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, namja jangkung itu dengan gerakan cepat duduk di tepi ranjang, mencoba mencari baju dan celananya. Sontak saja, Baekhyun menelan pil pahit dan kekecewaan. Dia rela dipegang dan ditindih semalaman penuh, asal Chanyeol tidak pulang.

"Mana pakaianku.. Ah.. Shiit..." Chanyeol mencari cari seragam sekolahnya, tapi hatinya langsung mencelos ketika melihat penampakan seragamnya dilantai yang sudah tidak berbentuk, habis digunting.

Baekhyun terdiam mematung, air matanya ingin lolos. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa kompromi.

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kearah gantungan baju Baekhyun. Disana banyak baju kaos yang digantung dengan corak lucu lucu, khas Baekhyun.

"Aku pinjam pakaianmu. Besok pakaian ini akan kembali, aku akan menyuruh orang membawanya padamu." kata Chanyeol, lalu beranjak. Dia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Namja itu akan memakai pakaian bekas pakai milik Baekhyun.

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Namja itu memandangi punggung dan bokong Chanyeol yang polos dengan pandangan tidak rela. Tidak rela jika Chanyeol pergi.

"Pakaian ini..."

Lalu..

Bugh.

Chanyeol kaget, seseorang menubruk dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dan tentu saja orang yang memeluk itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku... Aku betul betul mencintaimu Chanyeol ah." isak Baekhyun, memeluk dengan erat Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Air matanya jatuh, tumpah ruah.

Deg.

Chanyeol tidak meronta atau mencoba melepaskan diri. Namja tampan itu hanya diposisinya. Dia terlihat menarik nafas agak dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kita impas Baekhyun. Kau sudah membalas perbuatanku padamu. Kau malah sudah melakukan lebih. Kau sudah menyakiti sekaligus menikmati tubuhku, mengambil keperjakaanku... Kita sudah melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan pasangan suami istri..." kata Chanyeol, pelan dan lembut. Tidak terdengar nada marah dalam suaranya.

"... Maka dari itu lepaskan aku." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin terisak isak, air matanya sudah membasahi punggung Chanyeol yang belum tertutupi kain. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, melepaskan Chanyeol.

Hening.

Chanyeol perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Namja itu sudah memakai celana milik Baekhyun, tapi belum tuntas memakai baju. Dia mengarahkan wajahnya dan berhadap hadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang penuh air mata.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangan dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis untukku..." gumam Chanyeol, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, dan...

Chup.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, tepat di bibir.

Deg. Tentu saja ciuman itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terkaget kaget. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman tidak terduga itu.

Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intens. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengarah kebawah, memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya keselangkangannya sendiri. Dia menyuruh dan memberi tanda agar Baekhyun meremas penisnya yang tertutupi celana. Tentu saja hal itu tidak disiasiakan Baekhyun. Tangan namja itu meremas penis yang sudah dinikmatinya selama dua hari ini.

Waktu terus berlalu. Chanyeol belum melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

"Ck.. Mmfff.. Ahh..."

Ciuman itu berlangsung dahsyat, saling lumat dan saling isap. Masing masing mempergunakan teknik mencium tingkat tinggi, aktif dan masif. Kecipak saliva mewarnai ciuman yang berbarengan dengan deru nafas mereka yang tersengal sengal.

"Ahh.. Mff.. Ck.. Ahh.."

"Mmm... Ahh.."

Lalu beberapa saat ciuman yang didinginkan itu harus lepas. Kecewa.

"Ahh.. Oh.." nafas Chanyeol terengah engah, seksi.

"Ahhh..." Baekhyun juga tidak kalah.

"Anggap ini adalah ciuman terakhir kita. Aku akan kembali ke Busan. Dan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Semuanya." gumam Chanyeol, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Deg.

Kata kata dan kalimat Chanyeol seperti belati yang menusuk dan menghujam jantung Baekhyun. Namja itu mundur, sempoyongan. Yang secara otomatis tangannya terlepas dari selangkangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diremasnya kuat kuat.

"Ka.. Kau ingin me.. melupakan semuanya? Termasuk me.. melupakanku?" air mata langka seorang Baekhyun tumpah lagi, tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Semuanya." angguk Chanyeol, pelan. Ekspresinya masih sulit diartikan.

"TIDAK!" mendadak Baekhyun berteriak keras. Namja itu begerak cepat dan meraih gunting diatas meja nakas. gunting itu adalah gunting yang pernah digunakannya mengacak acak seragam sekolah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat gunting itu tinggi tinggi, tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. Keringat membasahi dahi mulusnya.

"JIKA KAU PULANG, AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI!" ancam Baekhyun, mengarahkan gunting itu ke lehernya sendiri. Dan yang pasti dia tidak main main.

Deg.

Semua menjadi semakin rumit.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 5 update. Maaf jika ceritanya semakin kesini semakin membosankan, hehehee.. Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik, termasuk update cepat khusus untuk pembaca yang sudah menunggu dan memberikan reviewnya di chap lalu.

Masalah Chapter, sepertinya agak sulit FF ini dibuat berchapter sangat panjang, mungkin hanya dibawah 10 chapter saja. Supaya inti ceritanya langsung kena, hehehe. Maaf juga nggak bisa buat pov2 gitu. Aku masih belajar juga dan belum terbiasa ganti ganti sudut pandang pemain, hehehee... Mian.

Baiklah, Review dan Comment lagi ya... Ini udah fast lagi kan?

I love U all

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

BOYS SEX II

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Keadaan menjadi rumit dan genting. Baekhyun mengancam bunuh diri jika Chanyeol pergi. Namja itu sudah mengarahkan ujung gunting ke lehernya sendiri, jelas bukan ancaman kosong, dia serius. Gunting adalah benda tumpul, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa melukai dan menusuk.

"Baekhyun. Jangan main main dengan benda tajam seperti itu." tukas Chanyeol, mengangkat kedua tangannya, dia mencoba meraih gunting yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku... Aku tidak main main. Aku akan bunuh diri." teriak Baekhyun, nada suaranya semakin bergetar saja. Dia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol, namja yang sudah dicintainya.

Chanyeol mendesah, bergantian memandangi wajah berkeringat Baekhyun dan juga gunting ditangan namja itu. Lalu dengan gerakan sangat cepat, dia berhasil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Memutarnya.

Bugh.

"Jangan gegabah. Kita bisa bicara baik baik, Baekhyun." kata Chanyeol, ada rintihan kecil dalam suaranya, maklum saja, tenaganya baru pulih pasca disekap.

Tap.

"Le..pas..kan..." Baekhyun mencoba meronta ronta, namun pelukan Chanyeol sangat kuat.

"Kita bicarakan ini..." Chanyeol dengan sigap meraih gunting yang ada ditangan Baekhyun, lalu melemparkannya, hingga gunting itu terlempar dan masuk kedalam kolong ranjang.

Tak.

Chanyeol terus memeluk Baekhyun, bukan pelukan ingin meremukkan atau menyakiti, namun pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Baru kali ini Chanyeol memberikan pelukan seperti itu pada seseorang.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun... Tenang..." gumam Chanyeol, tetap lembut dan syahdu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mulai tenang dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Namja yang pandai make up itu terisak isak tertahan dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Hiks hiks hiks.

Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang bisa dijangkaunya. Matanya tertuju keatas, ke langit langit kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu 'beberapa adegan' yang terjadi dua hari belakangan.

Chanyeol mendesah halus, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Baekhyun dengar... Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan membalas dendam. Cukup sampai disini. Jika aku membalas, maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Kita akan selalu saling balas dan itu tentu saja tidak baik..." Chanyeol menjeda singkat kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Aku sangat paham itu. Semua berawal dariku... Aku minta maaf. Aku yang memulai menghina dan menyakitimu dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu jika kau balas dendam. Tapi... Tapi aku betul betul tidak menyangka jika balas dendam yang kau pilih adalah seperti ini, mengikatku selama dua hari dan kau.. Ah, kita melakukan itu.. Yaa.. Kau tahu maksudku apa." lanjut Chanyeol, dia sedikit tersenyum getir.

Baekhyun mendengarkan semua kata kata Chanyeol, tanpa menyela. Hanya isakan tertahan dan segukan yang terdengar darinya. Dia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam dekapan namja jangkung nan tampan itu.

Chanyeol mendesah lagi.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu Baekhyun. Kita awalnya tidak saling mengenal, sama sekali tidak akrab. Aku hanya mengenalmu sebagai adik seorang gadis yang bernama Victoria. Victoria itulah yang kudengar merebut pacar noonaku, Tiffany." ungkap Chanyeol, baru kali ini mengatakan hal itu.

Mendengar kalimat Chanyeol itu, mendadak Baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri dan meminta penjelasan, tapi Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya.

"Dan hal itu adalah dasar kenapa aku sering menghina dan membullymu. Tiffany noona gagal debut dari suatu agensi karena ketahuan pacaran dengan sesama trainer, bernama Nichkhun, asal Thailand. Noonamu yang membocorkan itu. Sesuai peraturan agensi tersebut, awal debut sesama trainer tidak boleh berpacaran... Hal itu membuat Tiffany noona terpukul, dia memutuskan Nichkhun. Dan terakhir kuketahui bahwa Nichkhun direbut oleh noonamu sendiri. Karena noonamu keluar dari agensi itu dan menjadi pegawai suatu bank." jelas Chanyeol, mendesah beberapa kali. Dia akhirnya mengungkapkan semua 'uneg unegnya' yang lama tersimpan.

Mendengar hal itu lagi, Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan diri. Dia akan memberikan klarifikasinya.

"Tapi noonaku tidak berpacaran dengan si Nichkhun itu... Mereka hanya teman, teman sebagai warga negara luar Korea Selatan... Lagipula, aku bukan adik kandung Victoria noona, aku adalah adik sepupunya. Omma dan appaku sudah meninggal, dan aku hanya memiliki Victoria noona saja... Jangan sekali kali kau menyalahkan noonaku. Noonaku tidak salah..." kata kata Baekhyun meluncur, walau tersendat sendat akibat isakannya.

Hening.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu kebenarannya bagaimana. Tapi, setelah aku berpikir selama dua hari ini... Aku tidak seharusnya membalas dendam padamu yang tidak tahu apa apa. Aku sangat menghargai yeoja, maka dari itu aku tidak membalas langsung kepada noonamu, jadi aku memilihmu. Maafkan aku... Aku yang salah." kata Chanyeol. Sekarang dia sedikit tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah sepupu Victoria, bukan saudara kandung.

"Jadi.. Jadi kau membullyku karena masalah noonamu itu? Begitu?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya agak serak dan tercekat.

"Ya. Maafkan aku." jawab Chanyeol. Lagi lagi diselingi permintaan maaf.

"Hanya itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mak.. maksudku... Apa kau tidak punya alasan lain membullyku di sekolah? Alasan tersembunyi." Baekhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya, dia menahan nafasnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti Baekhyun."

"Maksudku.. Mi.. Misalnya kau membullyku karena kau me... menyukaiku?" Baekhyun semakin menahan nafas.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jika aku menyukai seseorang, tidak mungkin aku membullynya. Aku pasti langsung menembaknya saat itu juga. Membully seseorang yang disayangi bukanlah caraku." terang Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum.

Tertusuk. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Hatinya mencelos mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Jadi Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mencintainya? Oh.. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak menonton drama yang memperlihatkan pembullyan oleh seseorang yang membully orang yang dicintainya, untuk menarik perhatian orang itu. Baekhyun sudah salah menilai selama ini.

'Jadi hanya alasan noonanya saja, Chanyeol membullyku. Dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa apa padaku.' batin Baekhyun, sakit, sangat sakit. Pedih.

Hening, agak lama.

"Kau sudah tahu alasanku kan? Jadi aku berharap semua ini berakhir. Tidak ada balas membalas lagi. Aku yang salah. Aku tidak akan membalasmu. Aku banyak belajar dari peristiwa yang menimpaku ini Baekhyun. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa siapa." ucap Chanyeol. Lalu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Dan jangan lupa, dia masih memeluk Baekhyun, belum melepaskannya.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun ber 'ahh', hatinya masih perih dan sakit. Namun dia mencoba menutupinya.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun... Awalnya aku ingin melepas keperjakaanku disebuah hotel, bersama gadis gadis PSK cantik yang sudah kuhubungi. Tapi sejarah berkata lain... Aku malah terdampar disini bersamamu. Dan kita melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kita lakukan. Mungkin sudah takdir untukku. Aku tidak trauma dan menyesalinya. Walau rasa sakitnya masih bisa kurasakan." lanjut Chanyeol, entah mengapa baru kali ini dia berbicara panjang lebar dengan seseorang dan itu adalah Baekhyun. Mungkin karena dia senang sudah bebas dari ikatan yang dua hari ini membelenggunya. Atau mungkin ada alasan lain? Mungkin merasa nyaman? Entahlah.

Hening lagi. Kali ini agak lama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.08 malam. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Baiklah... Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Dan aku akan pulang..."

"TIDAK. JANGAN PULANG... KAU TIDAK BOLEH PULANG." seru Baekhyun, tiba tiba memotong kata kata Chanyeol. Dia yang berbalik memeluk Chanyeol, sangat erat.

"Sadarlah Baekhyun. Tempatku bukan disini. Aku harus pulang. Noonaku pasti sudah khawatir denganku. Lusa aku merencanakan akan kembali ke Busan dan melupakan se..."

"TIDAK... JANGAN PERGI. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU. AKU MENCINTAIMU CHANYEOL AH, KUMOHON JANGAN PERGI... HIKS HIKS..." seruan dan isakan Baekhyun semakin keras. Air matanya tumpah lagi, membasahi pipi. Matanya juga sembab.

Chanyeol mendesah lagi, juga sedikit meringis. Tubuhnya masih sakit, dan sekarang Baekhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seperti menggencet. Tapi dia berusaha menahan sakit itu.

"Baekhyun, sadarlah. Tidak mungkin kau mencintai namja yang selama sebulan selalu menghina dan membullymu. Pikirkan lagi perasaanmu itu." kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku sudah yakin... Kalau aku memang mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu Chanyeol. Jangan pergi." timpal Baekhyun, nadanya meninggi.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah... Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya terobsesi sesaat saja. Perasaan itu akan hilang jika kau membiarkanku pulang. Lepaskan aku Baekhyun..." Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan.

Apa benar demikian? Apa Baekhyun hanya terobsesi untuk sesaat saja? Obsesi dan posesif yang akan hilang jika dia membiarkan Chanyeol pergi?

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI ITU. YANG KUTAHU SEKARANG BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU." teriak Baekhyun, cetar membahana. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol yang belum memakai baju, dia bisa merasakan degup jantung namja itu yang berdetak cepat.

Hening. Kali ini sangat sangat lama. Dua insan itu terdiam membisu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing, terutama Baekhyun yang tidak ingin Chanyeol lepas dan pulang. Namja imut itu menginginkan Chanyeol tetap bersamanya, dengan kata lain 'menjadi kekasihnya'.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak, juga tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat dan keras Baekhyun. Dia berpikir, pikirannya berputar putar. Sebenarnya sekarang dia harus istirahat total, namun setelah apa yang terjadi sekarang, sepertinya istirahat itu akan tertunda.

"Aku ingin bertanya... Apa kau mencintaiku karena kau sudah melakukan seks denganku?" tanya Chanyeol, pelan dan lembut.

"Mak.. maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, terbata bata dan terisak. Jiwa melow dan labilnya keluar.

"Maksudku... Kau suka padaku karena seks yang terjadi itu?" Chanyeol memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun diam, tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Dia berpikir lagi. Apa benar demikian? Karena seks saja?

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Bukan karena seks itu. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak kau pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kamarku. Saat aku melihatmu dari dekat, saat matamu terpejam dan saat aku menelanjangimu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi... Tapi waktu itu aku harus tetap membalas dendam, karena aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena membalas dendam dengan cara seperti itu... Maafkan aku." jawab Baekhyun, jujur dari hatinya.

"Dan seks itu?"

"Y.. Ya.. Ak.. aku harus mengakui bahwa... bahwa aku menyukai seks itu. Aku menyukai dan menikmati moment seks yang kita lakukan." terang Baekhyun. Tidak menutupi lagi. Wajahnya memerah hebat setelahnya.

"Jadi kau memang menyukai namja?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"En.. entahlah. Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu. Perasaan ini hanya muncul untukmu, bukan kepada namja lain. Contohnya saja, aku lama bersama sama dengan temanku yang bernama Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun pernah menyukainya secara seksual. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Berbeda dengan rasa yang kurasakan padamu... Aku betul betul mencintaimu Chanyeol ah." Baekhyun berkata panjang kali lebar, seperti kereta api. Dia tidak peduli lagi harus menanggung malu. Yang penting dirinya sudah mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Semuanya.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terdiam, namja tinggi itu berpikir lagi.

"Tapi pemikiranku masih sama Baekhyun. Cintamu bukanlah cinta... Tapi obsesi, yang dilandasi oleh keinginan melakukan seks denganku." gumam Chanyeol, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Ten.. Tentu bukan... Aku..."

Chanyeol memotong kata kata Baekhyun dengan cara menghentak tubuhnya agak keras, hingga pelukan Baekhyun terlepas setelahnya. Kali ini dia yang memegang kendali.

"Kita buat perjanjian Baekhyun. Sebuah perjanjian." Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, erat.

"Per.. perjanjian?"

"Ya, sebuah perjanjian. Kita akan melakukan seks sekali lagi. Seks dahsyat antara kau dan aku, bukan seks sepihak yang seperti kemarin. Kita sudah melakukannya sekali, dan aku tidak keberatan melakukannya lagi. Kali ini dengan aku yang sadar sepenuhnya. Setelah itu... Biarkan aku pergi, pulang. Biarkan aku kembali ke Busan. Dan kita lupakan semua yang telah terjadi... Semuanya." ucap Chanyeol. Kalimat yang terdengar horor.

Akhh.

Mata sembab Baekhyun berkaca kaca dengan cepat setelah mendengar perjanjian yang diutarakan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Dia menggeleng pelan, tidak terima. Seks sekali lagi, lalu pergi... Itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Seks tentu saja sangat diinginkannya, tapi Chanyeol yang akan pergi? Oh no.

"Itu tidak adil buatku... Aku... Hmff.. "

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman tiba tiba dan bertubi tubi. Dirinya dicium oleh Chanyeol, sambil diangkat keatas ranjang.

Brugh. Punggung Baekhyun menyentuh kasur dengan keras, dengan sosok jantan Chanyeol diatasnya. Yeaah.

Dan sepertinya seks kedua akan terjadi, kali ini mungkin lebih 'dahsyat dan wow'.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Apa kau dengar itu... Sepertinya itu adalah teriakan Baekhyun diatas." kata Victoria, berdiri dari duduk cantiknya. Gadis itu saat ini sedang bercengkrama bersama Nichkhun di ruang tamu. Jika tidak ada halangan, besok Nichkhun sudah pulang ke kampung halamannya, Thailand.

"Sepertinya kau salah dengar." timpal Nichkhun, menenangkan. Dia menyuruh Victoria duduk lagi.

"Tapi... Aku dengar teriakan, walau samar. Tapi sepertinya itu suara Baekhyun." Victoria terlihat gelisah.

"Ah, mungkin saja adik sepupumu itu sedang latihan drama, tugas sekolah." Nichkhun berujar, seraya tersenyum imut. Mata kenarinya sesekali mengarah kelantai dua.

Pada dasarnya, Nichkhun sudah mencurigai atau sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyembunyikan 'seseorang' diatas sana. Namun dia mencoba menutupinya. Entahlah, dia hanya tidak ingin Victoria dan Baekhyun terlibat percekcokan yang mungkin berujung renggangnya tali 'persepupuan' diantara mereka. Lagi pula dia merasakan bahwa Baekhyun melakukan itu karena suatu alasan tertentu. Begitulah.

"Yahh, mungkin saja." desah Victoria, dia kembali duduk cantik di sofa. Mata indahnya sempat melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 22.00 malam.

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur, kau besok kerja kan?" kata Nichkhun, yang juga memperhatikan jam.

"Tidak bisa. Aku menunggu seseorang." Victoria bergumam.

"Siapa?"

"Tiffany."

Nichkhun agak kaget mendengar mantan pacarnya disebut.

"Dia ingin kemari? Malam malam begini?"

"Ya. Katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dan itu sangat penting." jelas Victoria, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Mengenai apa? Bukan mengenai hubunganku dengannya yang kandaskan? Apa dia ingin marah marah padamu?" tukas Nichkhun, nadanya mendadak meninggi. "Tenang Nichkhun shi.. Tentu saja bukan. Kita tidak pacaran dan tidak akan pernah pacaran. Kesalahpahaman itu sudah lewat. Tiffany juga sudah mengerti. Dia sepertinya ingin membicarakan hal lain." jawab Victoria, mencoba menenangkan Nichkhun yang terlihat emosional.

Yah, maklum saja. Mereka berdua sempat diisukan pacaran oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggungjawab, dengan sebutan 'KhunToria' couple. Padahal mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih. Julukan itu hampir bersanding dengan julukan 'KhunFanny' couple saat Nichkhun dan Tiffany menjalani masa pacaran yang lumayan lama.

"Jadi kau ingin menunggu kedatangan Tiffany?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Ya, aku akan menunggunya." jawab Victoria, disertai anggukan anggun. Nichkhun juga mengangguk pelan, dia akan menemani Victoria menunggu.

Mudah mudahan saja kedatangan Tiffany cs tidak menimbulkan 'sesuatu' yang tidak dikehendaki.

Semoga.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Kembali ke kamar Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat. Wajar saja, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak meronta, dia pasrah, sangat pasrah. Sekarang Baekhyun bugil, sebugil bugilnya, tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita lakukan sekarang." kata Chanyeol, lalu membuka sendiri celana milik Baekhyun yang sempat dipakainya, hingga dirinya juga bugil.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sama sama bugil alias telanjang.

Baekhyun memberikan pandangan manja kearah Chanyeol, entah mengapa 'ketelanjangan' Chanyeol itu sempat membuatnya lupa bahwa sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan 'pulang', terlepas dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun tidak langsung mengangkat kedua pahanya, tapi malah memberikan kode bahwa dia ingin mengisap 'pisang besar' alias belalai Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya, erotis.

Chanyeol langsung paham keinginan Baekhyun, namja jangkung itu bergerak maju, dengan berjalan berdiri diatas ranjang. Dia mengarahkan penisnya yang masih perih tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah 'kecabean' dengan cepat melancarkan aksinya, dia bergerak ala penari tiang seksi dan langsung 'mencaplok' kejantanan besar Chanyeol itu.

Hap.

Tanpa lama lama, penis Chanyeol langsung dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Kocok, isap, jilat. Yeahh. Dia mengulangi gaya cabenya saat mengobok obok penis itu, tapi kini dalam keadaan sedikit berbeda, karena si pemilik penis merelakan kejantanannya untuk diisap, jilat dan sedot.

Sluurrp.. Kkcook.. Slurp... Ah. Yeah.

Baekhyun mengulum alias mengoral penis Chanyeol dengan ritme lambat, sesekali mata sipitnya menuju keatas, melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang merem melek, keenakan.

"Ahh.. Ashh.. Oh.." Chanyeol mendesah, desahan nikmat bercampur perih. Penisnya belum sembuh total sejak aksi kemarin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus menjalankan perjanjian yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Mmhm.. Ini..enakk..ahh..."

Setelah puas mengoral, Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang sempurna, seperti pentungan satpam. Masih dengan gaya manis manja, namja itu menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur, sambil membuka lebar lebar pahanya, siap dimasuki kapan saja.

"Masuki aku Chanyeol ah..." desah Baekhyun. Betul betul 'cabe' tingkat tinggi. Sekarang yang ada hanya birahi dan hasrat. Kesemuanya untuk Chanyeol seorang.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dahinya sudah berkeringat. Tadi hampir saja jatuh dari ranjang, tapi dia berusaha terlihat baik baik saja. Namja tampan itu perlahan duduk, dengan posisi ditopang kedua lutut kokohnya. Dia langsung mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Baekhyun yang berkedut.

"Kau harus menahannya Baekhyun... Ini akan berbeda dengan yang kemarin." gumam Chanyeol, memperingatkan. Karena dirinyalah yang saat ini memegang kendali.

"Ahh.. Aku akan menahannya Chanyeol ah. Aku menginginkanmu..." jawab Baekhyun, disertai desahan seksi tidak sabar. Lagi lagi dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengocok penisnya, pelan. Mengarahkan ujung rudalnya itu ke pintu hole Baekhyun. Dia menggoyang goyangkan penisnya itu untuk memberikan efek geli di hole Baekhyun.

Tusuk. Tusuk.

Tekan. Paksa. Tekan. Paksa. Dorong.

Dan... Blashh...

"Arghh... Ahhh.."

"Ahhhh..."

Baekhyun menjerit sejadi jadinya. Penis Chanyeol baru saja memasukinya, sangat dalam.

Chanyeol menggenjot penisnya maju dan mundur, menghujam hole Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Yeaah.

"Oh.. Ouch.. Ahh.. Uhh.. Ahh.."

"Aahh... Ooh... Uh.. Ahh..." desahan kenikmatan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersahut sahutan. Baekhyun terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan jeritan kerasnya yang cetar.

"Ma.. masukkan te..rus Chanyeol ah. Aku me..rindukan penismu..ahh..." racau Baekhyun, tubuhnya terguncang keras.

Chanyeol menjawab racauan Baekhyun dengan semakin mempercepat sodokan penisnya, bokongnya terus bergerak seirama dan keras. Peluh sudah memenuhi dahi dan tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, 'dosa termanis' itu terbuat dan terjadi lagi. Seks seks dan seks.

"Yeaah.. Lebih ce..cepat Chanyeol ah... Ahh.." Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, ingin meraih leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan cepat sadar apa yang diinginkan oleh si cabe, namja tampan itu memajukan tubuhnya, agar lehernya bisa diraih oleh Baekhyun. Si cabe menggelayutkan kedua tangannya keleher Chanyeol, dan tanpa aba aba langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol yang berada didepannya.

Chup.

"Hmfff..."

Yeah, sangat memabukkan. Berciuman sambil melakukan seks. Kombinasi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata kata. Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol, seperti kerasukan. Untuk kesekian kalinya bibir kedua insan yang belum pacaran itu bersatu padu. Dan jangan lupa, penis Chanyeol terus maju dan mundur menubruk prostat hole Baekhyun, keras dan dahsyat.

"Ckmmff... Uf.. Mf.." perpaduan bibir, cipakan saliva, menimbulkan bunyi tidak jelas. Liur mereka tertukar, saling merasakan dan menikmati.

Hingga beberapa saat ciuman itu harus lepas, karena nafas mereka sudah hampir habis, butuh oksigen.

"Ahh.. Ak..Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol ah... Apa.. apa kau juga men...mencintaiku? Ahh..." tanya Baekhyun, disertai desahan dan racauan. Ekspresi binalnya sulit terjelaskan.

"Ahhh.. Oh..." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan desahan, matanya tertuju kebawah, melihat bagaimana penisnya yang besar itu timbul tenggelam dalam hole Baekhyun. Dan ini adalah kali pertamanya 'menjamah' seseorang, tidak pasif lagi.

"Ja..jawab aku Chanyeol ahh... Apa kau ju..ga men..cintai..ku?" Baekhyun sedikit memaksa, kedua tangannya masih bergelayut manja dileher kokoh Chanyeol.

Dan lagi lagi Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban. Si namja hanya terus menggenjot, seperti suami jantan yang memuaskan janda kembang.

Melihat bahwa Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan gelayutan tangannya, namja itu memberikan kode untuk mengubah posisi seks. Dan Chanyeol langsung paham.

Baekhyun bergerak, membalik tubuh berkeringatnya, dengan bokong menghadap Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun ingin mempraktekkan gaya anjing, doggy style ala barat yang terkenal itu.

"Tusuk aku lagi.. Chanyeol ah.. Sampai kau puas..." si cabe menggumam, tapi lebih mirip mendesah, dia merebahkan kepalanya diatas kasur, dengan bagian bawah siap dimasuki lagi.

Lalu... Blashh...

Tanpa aba aba, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penis jumbonya, kali ini sudah lumayan mudah, karena cairan precumnya memudahkan itu.

"Argh..ahh..." Baekhyun kembali menjerit seperti yeoja Jepang. Dia mencengkram sprei ranjang, sangat keras.

"Ouch.. Ahh... Ahhh..." Chanyeol menggenjot lagi bokongnya, dorong dan dorong. Untuk kesekian kalinya 'si otong' yang tegang itu memasuki hole milik Baekhyun yang berkedut.

"Ah ohh.. Aku ingin kau.. Main kasar Chanyeol ahh.." racau Baekhyun, minta dikasari.

Bugh bugh bugh. Plok plok plok. Yeah.

Hantaman dan hujaman penis Chanyeol semakin kasar dan menjadi jadi. Dia memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun untuk dikasari secara seksual. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin melakukan lebih, tapi apa daya, tenaganya belum pulih total.

"Aahh.. Yeahh.. Terusss.. Ohh... Uuhh.. Chan ahh..."

"Ahhhh..."

Chanyeol memegang bokong Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang kuat. Penisnya terus maju dan mundur, tanpa henti.

Plok plok plok.

Gaya anjing alias doggy style diperagakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir 20 menit lamanya. Selama itu juga cairan cinta Chanyeol belum keluar juga.

"Ganti posisi lagi Chanyeol ah..." gumam Baekhyun, terengah engah seksi. Chanyeol sontak menghentikan genjotannya. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun meminta posisi lainnya.

Baekhyun bergerak berbalik, namja itu menyuruh Chanyeol duduk diatas kasur, dengan bokong dan paha menyentuh kasur. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri akan 'naik' diatas Chanyeol, dengan posisi duduk dan memeluk.

Dan, yeahh... Posisi duduk itu sudah dilakukan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpelukan, posisi duduk, dengan penis Chanyeol tetap keluar masuk tanpa permisi dibawah sana.

"Ahh.. Yeaah.. Aku.. Suka ini.. Yeah..." Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat, dia menjilat leher Chanyeol yang bisa dijangkaunya. Sluurrp. Kedua tangannya melingkar dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Keringat mereka berdua bersatu padu, seksi.

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol juga mendesah, namun tidak mengucapkan kalimat apapun. Dia harus menyelesaikan seks yang dibuatnya sendiri, sampai tuntas. Setelah itu 'pulang'.

Waktu terus berlalu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.12 malam, sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun seks antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum juga disudahi. Mereka masih mengarungi malam dengan menjerit, mendesah, menggelinjang, terengah engah dan sebagainya. Kedua tubuh itu menyatu. Menikmati surga dunia yang begitu memabukkan.

Lalu...

"Ehh.. Ahhh... Aku.. Mencintaimu Chanyeol ah.. Jawab..aku.. Sekarang..ahhh..." Baekhyun kembali menyatakan cintanya, sekaligus meminta jawaban. Matanya terpejam, namun bibir dan lidahnya tidak tinggal diam. Dia mendesah, berkata, sambil menjilat dan menghisap bagian tubuh apa saja milik Chanyeol yang bisa dijangkaunya. Sluurp.

Namun lagi lagi Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawabannya. Namja jangkung nan tampan itu menimpali dengan semakin memperluat sodokannya, walau posisinya duduk, namun dia masih bisa menghujam penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke hole Baekhyun.

Plok plok plok. Bugh.

Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol merasakan kedutan hebat pada penisnya. Sebentar lain cairan kelakiannya akan keluar. Fast fast dan fast. Sodokan itu semakin diperkuatnya.

Dan...

Crot crot crot crott.

"Ahhhh...nado saranghae Baekhyun ah..." lolong Chanyeol, sebagai tanda bahwa spermanya sudah keluar alias muncrat ke hole Baekhyun yang licin. Cairan lengket itu memenuhi lubang Baekhyun, dan sebagian meluber keluar karena tidak sanggup tertampung maksimal.

"Ahh... Apa yang kau katakan? Ahhh" tanya Baekhyun, dia baru saja mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan 'kata cinta' untuknya. Yeah, dia tidak salah dengar.

Setelah mengeluarkan spermanya yang kental dan banyak, Chanyeol menegang singkat, dia memeluk Baekhyun erat, namun tidak lama pelukan itu mengendur. Chanyeol diam.

Hening.

"Ahh.. Chanyeol ah. Apa yang tadi kau katakan.. Apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun, juga memeluk Chanyeol. Dahi dan wajahnya semakin berkeringat. Dia terengah engah.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari si pangeran. Hening.

"Chan.. Chanyeol ah, ja..jawab aku.. Ahh.." Baekhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh Chanyeol, masih dengan posisi memeluknya.

Masih hening.

Deg.

Baekhyun sontak tersadar bahwa ada yang aneh dan lain dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, kedua tangan namja itu melemas dan menggantung, melepaskan pelukan.

"Chan.. Chanyeol ah, ka...kau kenapa?" kaget Baekhyun, dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol, mengguncangnya.

"Chanyeol ah... Kau kenapa?" ulang Baekhyun. Perlahan penis Chanyeol melemas dan keluar dari holenya, menyisakan luberan sperma yang semakin banyak.

Ya, Chanyeol kehabisan tenaga. Namja bermarga Park itu pingsan dengan tidak elit setelah melakukan hubungan seks.

'Ya Tuhan...'

"Chanyeol ah, sadarlah... Bangun..." pekik Baekhyun, matanya langsung berkaca kaca. Kedua tangannya terus mengguncang tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, tapi nihil, Chanyeol tidak bereaksi.

Chup. Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, lebih mirip kecupan yang ditekan, berharap setelah mencium, maka namja itu bisa sadar. Namun dalam kenyataannya tidak. Chanyeol tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa denganmu Chanyeol ah... Maafkan aku. Ini..ini semua salahku... Maafkan aku." Baekhyun panik, air matanya tumpah.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, tiba tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun diketuk dengan keras oleh seseorang.

Tok tok tok.

"Baekhyun ah, buka pintunya... Sekarang." panggil sebuah suara, itu adalah suara Victoria diluar kamar. Menggedor.

Deg.

'Victoria noona... Kenapa noona memanggilku malam malam begini.' kaget Baekhyun, membatin dalam hati. Namja itu menatap jam dinding yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 24.00 dini hari.

Dan pemanggilan itu bukan saat yang tepat tentunya, disaat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja berhubungan seks, dan ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang tiba tiba pingsan karena kelelahan.

Took took took.

"Baekhyun buka. Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Buka sekarang... Kalau tidak, aku akan membuka sendiri dengan kunci cadangan." seru Victoria diluar sana, nada suaranya agak bergetar, namun cukup lantang.

Deg.

Baekhyun diam, tidak menjawab panggilan dan seruan kakak sepupunya itu. Dia dengan cepat memeluk Chanyeol lagi, kembali menyatukan tubuh berkeringat mereka berdua. Baekhyun betul betul tidak ingin kehilangan moment bersama Chanyeol, dan lebih penting lagi tidak ingin Chanyeol lepas dan pergi dari sisinya.

Hening cukup lama. Tidak terdengar lagi gedoran pintu, namun digantikan dengan suara gemerincing kunci kunci diluar sana, Victoria akan membuka pintu Baekhyun dengan kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya.

Lalu...

Blam. Pintu membuka dengan bunyi keras.

Deg.

Baekhyun mematung, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Posisinya masih diatas ranjang sambil memeluk sosok pingsan Chanyeol, erat dan kuat.

Deg.

Victoria masuk setelah pintu dibuka, namun langkah gadis cantik itu terhenti saat melihat adik sepupunya memeluk seorang namja, dalam keadaan bugil. Victoria sontak menutup mulutnya, kaget bukan kepalang.

"Baekhyun ah.. Ka..kau..."

Victoria tidak sendirian, dia bersama beberapa orang. Yaitu Nichkhun, Tiffany, teman Chanyeol yang bernama Jongin, dan juga seorang supir taksi gadungan yang dibayar oleh Baekhyun untuk menculik Chanyeol, dia adalah seorang pemuda asal China yang bernama Luhan. 'Rombongan' yang tidak dikehendaki kedatangannya oleh Baekhyun itu memandang masuk kedalam kamar, yang terfokus pada penampakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar benar 'ketahuan', dia tidak bisa sembunyi dan mengelak lagi. Semua memandang kearahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol ah... Ternyata kau disini!" pekik Tiffany, dia hampir pingsan ditempatnya. Wanita cantik itu berhasil mendapatkan tempat dimana Chanyeol disekap, investigasinya berhasil selama dua hari ini, dengan melibatkan teman Chanyeol, yaitu Jongin. Dan juga supir taksi musiman bernama Luhan.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Victoria, yeoja itu oleng. Namun dengan sigap Nichkhun menahan tubuhnya. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka jika adik sepupunya menyembunyikan seorang namja tanpa ketahuan selama dua hari ini.

"Kau harus tenang Victoria shi..." kata Nichkhun, memegang kedua bahu Victoria.

"Baek.. Baekhyun ah.. Kenapa?" Victoria tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia betul betul shock.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sejak tadi hanya diam mematung, tidak melontarkan pembelaan apapun. Fokusnya hanya pada sosok Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol dibawa pulang... Sampai kapanpun. Walau dia tidak bisa menghindari bahwa dirinya bergetar dan takut. Ada rasa bersalah kepada noonanya.

"Lepaskan adikku... Lepaskan..." teriak Tiffany, sambil memegang daun pintu, untuk menahan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemah. Shock.

"Noona tenang... Tenanglah." giliran namja yang bernama Jongin yang memegang Tiffany, agar kakak tiri Chanyeol itu tidak jatuh.

"Hei namja pembohong... Lepaskan adikku... Sekaranggg..." Tiffany memekik, jemari lentiknya menunjuk Baekhyun, dia merasa dibohongi oleh namja itu saat berbicara empat mata di sekolah sehari yang lalu.

Baekhyun menggeleng kasar, tidak akan pernah melepaskan Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi. Pelukannya semakin dieratkan.

"Baekhyun ah, apa..apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan pemuda itu.. Ada apa denganmu.." Victoria berujar, terisak isak. Kondisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bugil semakin membuat isakannya mengeras. Dia sadar bahwa adik sepupunya baru saja melakukan seks hebat selama beberapa jam.

Keadaan menjadi semakin tegang dan rumit. Tiffany berusaha menormalkan dirinya, yang harus dilakukannya adalah membawa Chanyeol kembali kerumah. Saat itu juga.

"Ka.. Kalian berdua, tolong bawa Chanyeol keluar dari rumah ini. Tolonglah..." ucap Tiffany, meminta tolong pada Jongin dan Luhan. Dia mengusap matanya yang baru saja meneteskan air mata. Dia sedih melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang memprihatinkan.

Jongin dan Luhan mengangguk berbarengan, kedua pemuda itu dengan sigap berjalan kearah ranjang, ingin membawa Chanyeol.

"TIDAK... JANGAN... JANGAN MENDEKAT. JANGAN BAWA CHANYEOL. AKU MENCINTAINYA!" teriak Baekhyun, berusaha mencegah kedua pemuda itu membawa orang yang disayangi sekaligus dicintainya.

Apakah mereka akan betul betul dipisahkan?

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Maaf, jika TBCnya mengganggu. Chap 6 khusus diupdate untuk reader semua yang mengikuti dan memberikan Review dan Commentnya dichap lalu. Tanpa Review itu, FF ini tidak mungkin lanjut terus. Gomawoo. Udah fast lagi kan?

Mungkin cerita FF ini tidak bisa menyenangkan semua pembaca, aku minta maaf. Tapi mudah2an ceritanya masih bisa dinikmati.

Dan sekali lagi ditekankan, jika FF ini hanya hiburan saja, untuk meramaikan dunia FF di ffn. Jika ada yang mengatakan jika otakku otak psycho, yaa aku tidak bisa menyalahkan juga. Aku mencoba berpikit positif agar tidak kena down dan malas melanjutkan FF. Kasihankan ama reader yang sudah mengikuti FF ini. Aku mencoba tidak terpengaruh satu bash, karena masih ada lebih banyak yang mendukung... Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Review again chingu yang baik...

Salam.

Han Kang Woo 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

BOYS SEX II

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), NC, Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M plus

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Baekhyun berteriak keras untuk mencegah Jongin dan Luhan membawa Chanyeol pergi. Dia terus memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Jangan bawa Chanyeol, aku mohon." pinta Baekhyun, saat tangan Luhan dan juga Jongin menyentuh bahu Chanyeol, kiri dan kanan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami harus membawa Chanyeol dari sini." ucap Jongin, memberikan pandangan tidak enak pada Baekhyun. Dia sangat mengenal Baekhyun di sekolah, walau memang jarang bertegur sapa.

"Y.. Ya, ma..maafkan kami." Luhan juga meminta maaf. Dia berencana akan segera mengembalikan uang yang pernah dibayarkan oleh Baekhyun dulu, uang untuk membeli obat bius dan menculik Chanyeol.

"TIDAK... JANGAN..." namun seruan dan teriakan Baekhyun sia sia saja, Jongin dan Luhan berhasil memisahkan Chanyeol darinya. Ini juga dikarenakan tenaganya yang agak lemah pasca berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang pingsan, yang dibantu oleh Luhan tentu saja. Mereka memapah Chanyeol disisi kiri dan kanan, lebih mirip mengangkat. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak jalan.

"Jangan bawa Chanyeol... Aku mencintainya.." teriak Baekhyun lagi, histeris. Dia seperti kehilangan suaminya saja. Namja itu ingin beranjak dan mengejar, tapi dihalangi oleh Victoria.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun ah..." kata Victoria, menarik sprei dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bugil. Gadis cantik itu masih terisak isak tidak percaya, tidak menyangka jika adik sepupunya yang periang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol dibawah keluar rumah oleh Jongin dan Luhan. Namja tampan itu dimasukkan kedalam mobil milik Tiffany. Bersiap dipulangkan.

o

o

o

o

Tiffany masih berada didalam rumah. Tepatnya didepan kamar Baekhyun. Kali ini yang menenangkannya adalah Nichkhun, mantan pacarnya sendiri. Wanita itu masih shock.

"Kau apakan Chanyeol? Hah?" tanya Tiffany, matanya sembabnya tertuju pada sosok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu hanya menangis tertahan. Menundukkan wajahnya.

"Katakan? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan adikku disini? Kenapa? Aku kira kau namja yang baik, ternyata aku salah." seru Tiffany, mencoba menahan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Aku sayang padanya." akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, bergetar.

"Mencintai? Oh yang benar saja... Kau menyiksanya. Kau ingin membunuhnya." geram Tiffany. Dia sempat melihat luka merah yang berbekas di bagian dada, bahu dan perut Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Ak.. Aku.. Aku awalnya berniat demikian. Menyiksanya... Tapi pada akhirnya.. Aku...aku sadar, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberikan pembelaan, pikirannya saat ini bukan pada hukuman yang mungkin diterimanya, tapi kepada Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku tidak percaya... Kau..."

"Cukup. Cukup sudah." kali ini Victoria yang berseru, gadis itu yang sejak tadi diam kini buka suara.

"Tolong maafkan Baekhyun... Dia namja yang baik. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan semua ini." kata Victoria, dia mencoba merendahkan suaranya, berkata selembut mungkin, agar Tiffany tidak bertambah emosi.

Tiffany menjawab perkataan Victoria dengan isakan, air mata yeoja itu tumpah lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Marah marah memang bukanlah stylenya, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Chanyeol, maka ceritanya akan lain.

Tiffany mendesah beberapa kali, merapikan sejenak pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Hukum yang akan berbicara." tutup Tiffany, dan tanpa berkata kata lagi, gadis itu pergi dan meninggalkan rumah Victoria, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Hening.

"Ahh..." Victoria sempoyongan, sambil memegang pelipisnya, dia mendadak pusing.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Nichkhun dengan sigap menahan tubuh Victoria agar tidak jatuh.

"Ti..tidak apa apa. Nichkhun shi, sebaiknya kau tidur.. Jadwal pesawatmu besok cukup pagi." Victoria mengingatkan, dia mencoba tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi kau juga istirahat."

"Aku akan menemani Baekhyun, sebentar saja. Kau tidurlah."

"Baik kalau begitu." Nichkhun akhirnya juga beranjak, namja tampan blasteran itu memandang Victoria dan Baekhyun secara bergantian, setelah itu dia keluar kamar. Hening lagi.

Tinggallah Victoria dan Baekhyun berdua saja. Namun tidak ada kata kata yang keluar dari kakak dan adik sepupu itu. Mereka diam membisu.

Kejadian yang tadi betul betul berlangsung cepat dan tidak terduga, semua kaget, semua shock. Semua tidak menyangka. Dan sepertinya kejadian itu akan membuat semuanya tidak akan sama lagi, semuanya pasti akan berbeda.

Waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Lima hari kemudian.

Baekhyun dalam beberapa hari ini mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Dia tidak mau bicara dan menemui siapapun. Victoria sudah berusaha berbicara dengannya, namun sia sia saja. Telefon dari Kyungsoo juga sama sekali tidak pernah dijawabnya. Intinya, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Chanyeol.

Hiks hiks hiks.

Menangis, menangis dan menangis. Hanya kata itu yang sering dilakukan Baekhyun didalam kamarnya, menangisi Chanyeol yang sangat dicintainya.

Nichkhun sudah empat hari lalu kembali ke kampung halamannya, Thailand. Victoria cukup sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman lamanya itu. Namun sekarang fokusnya hanya kepada Baekhyun dulu, dia masih belum mengerti kenapa adik sepupunya itu melakukan penculikan terhadap Chanyeol, penculikan disertai penyiksaan batin dan fisik. Dan tidak kalah penting adalah niat Tiffany untuk melaporkan masalah ini ke polisi, namun setelah lima hari berlalu, tidak ada satupun polisi atau pihak berwajib yang datang kerumahnya. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya lega, dia tentunya tidak ingin Baekhyun berurusan dengan hukum alias masuk penjara.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.03 pagi. Baekhyun berdiri didepan cermin, memandang pantulan wajahnya yang agak pucat dan berantakan. Seragam sekolahnya sudah terpakai. Ya, dia berniat hari ini masuk sekolah.

'Baekhyun, kau harus kuat... Kau namja kuat.' batin Baekhyun, menguatkan dirinya dalam hati. Bayang bayang wajah Chanyeol saat orgasme terlintas diwajahnya, entah mengapa dia tidak bisa sedetikpun melupakan wajah namja tampan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju lantai bawah. Kakak sepupunya tentu saja sudah berangkat kerja sejak tadi. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sarapan, namja itu langsung pergi.

Baekhyun berharap ada suatu 'keajaiban' yang akan ditemuinya saat di sekolah nanti. Semoga.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun melangkah gontai, posisinya sudah didepan halaman sekolah. Baru saja ingin masuk, tiba tiba dikagetkan oleh seruan namja yang dikenalnya.

"Ya Ambyun... Baekhyun. Kau kemana saja..." pekik si namja, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu berteriak, bersorak gembira.

Baekhyun menimpali dengan tersenyum kecil. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman dekatnya itu. Namun sebisa mungkin dia menyembunyikan kesedihan yang kini dirasakannya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau sakit apa? Kenapa baru masuk sekolah sekarang?" cerocos Kyungsoo, dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang sambung menyambung.

Lagi lagi Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berbicara disamping perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat itulah yang dulu digunakannya berbicara empat mata bersama Tiffany.

"Aku sakit. Hanya sakit biasa." akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, dia mencoba tersenyum lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telefonku? Tidak membalas pesan singkatku. Kenapa?"

"Jawabannya panjang Kyung. Sangat panjang. Aku akan menceritakan nanti." jawab Baekhyun, lirih, mendesah.

"Jelaskan saja sekarang. Lagi pula wajahmu sangat pucat, matamu sembab. Kau tidak pakai eyeliner ya? Wajahmu tampak polos dan lain." Kyungsoo terus berujar, tanpa henti. Dia butuh penjelasan konkret.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo. Lagi lagi bayangan wajah Chanyeol muncul, kali ini muncul dijendela perpustakaan.

"Chanyeol ah..."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Aku tidak salah dengar. Baru saja kau mendesahkan nama si namja pembully itu, Chanyeol." tukas Kyungsoo.

"Ak.. Aku... Kau salah dengar Kyung."

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, dia nampak berpikir. Lalu berujar lagi.

"Tunggu... Sepertinya kau punya hubungan serius dengan si Park Chanyeol itu. Ceritakan padaku Baek... Aku sahabat dekatmu." paksa Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bungkam, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baru kemarin si Chanyeol itu masuk sekolah... Entahlah, dia terlihat sa..."

"Apa? Chanyeol masuk sekolah?" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dengan cepat, otomatis.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Namja itu masuk sekolah."

"Di..dia tidak pulang ke Busan?" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas namja itu muncul kemarin. Dan hari ini sepertinya dia masuk sekolah lagi. Tapi.. Hei, kenapa? Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik, dahinya mengernyit tidak paham. Lagi lagi butuh penjelasan dari Baekhyun.

Hiks hiks.

Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan isakan tertahan.

"Hei.. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Belum juga mendapatkan jawaban, tiba tiba Baekhyun langsung memeluknya. Bugh. Dia nyaris saja terjengkang.

"Kyung... Aku... Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya Kyung." ucap Baekhyun, berulang ulang. Dia terisak isak sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Men..mencintai siapa?" Kyungsoo masih gagal paham.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol." jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau mencintainya? Kenapa bisa?" pekik Kyungsoo, kaget tidak percaya. Seakan Baekhyun baru saja mengatakan akan kursus balet dan akan menjadi ballerina.

"Ak.. Aku tidak tahu Kyung. Tapi aku betul betul mencintainya. Aku.. Aku bahkan sudah melakukan seks dengan namja itu. Hiks hiks..." ungkap Baekhyun.

"What?" mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Kekagetannya semakin bertambah. Firasatnya selama ini benar, bahwa ada sesuatu antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak diketahuinya.

Lalu Baekhyun mulai bercerita, semuanya. Pemuda imut itu berbicara dengan tersendat sendat, juga segukan. Air matanya berlinang dan membasahi baju seragam sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau menyekap namja itu dirumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah Baekhyun selesai bercerita. Pantas saja dua hari ini Baekhyun selalu tertutup.

"Y.. Ya, aku menyekapnya. Menelanjanginya, dan kami melakukan hubungan seks sebanyak dua kali." Baekhyun menjawab, lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Bukankah dia selalu membullymu?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi... Perasaan itu muncul begitu saja Kyung. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintainya." sahut Baekhyun, setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melintas memberikan pandangan aneh pada mereka.

"Tenanglah Baek... Aku paham... Aku paham perasaanmu. Cinta memang datang tidak pernah terduga. Aku juga mengalaminya." desah Kyungsoo, lalu terbayang wajah seorang pemuda tampan berkulit seksi.

Kyungsoo mengusap bahu kanan Baekhyun. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak masuk mata pelajaran pertama, karena baru saja bell masuk berbunyi, namun mereka belum beranjak dari samping perpustakaan.

"Tapi Baek... Aku menyayangkan kenapa kau sampai pada tahap berhubungan seks dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit berhati hati, takut jika Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Itulah Kyung. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Seks awalnya kuanggap sebagai pembalasan dendamku. Tapi... Tapi seiring waktu, aku..aku malah menyukai seks itu. Semua sudah terjadi Kyung. Aku sudah melakukan semuanya." jawab Baekhyun, berbisik. Dia mengusap pelan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Lagi lagi wajah seorang Park Chanyeol muncul seperti siluet didepannya.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks bersama Park... Eh, maaf... Aku hanya bercanda, lupakan.. Hehehee." Kyungsoo yang hampir ketularan cabe, menutup mulutnya. Dia hampir saja bertanya pertanyaan yang bukan pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, lalu mengusap wajahnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk berdua di bangku samping perpustakaan. Kedua namja itu mengakhiri pembicaraan serius dan mencoba membicarakan sesuatu yang santai dan menyenangkan. Kyungsoo yang berinisiatif sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya larut dalam kesedihan yang dalam.

Namun sesosok pemuda yang melintas tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, membuat pembicaraan kedua namja itu terhenti.

"Chanyeol ah..." kata Baekhyun, berdiri dari duduknya. Kyungsoo juga ikut berdiri.

Ya, Park Chanyeol melintas, pemuda bermarga Park itu berjalan pelan bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Tidak lupa ada empat yeoja anak kelas satu yang mengikut dibelakang, mereka adalah fans fans labil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah..." panggil Baekhyun, dia tidak salah lihat. Chanyeol benar benar baru saja lewat. Dia awalnya mengira Kyungsoo salah dan Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah dan sudah berada di Busan. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol memang masih masuk sekolah.

Baekhyun terus memanggil nama Chanyeol, namun si empunya nama tidak menanggapi.

"Baek, sudahlah... Dia..."

"Tidak Kyung. Aku akan bicara dengannya." tukas Baekhyun, kemudian langsung berjalan cepat, mengejar Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah kantin sekolah. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo mengikut dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol sampai ke kantin sekolah.

Chanyeol terlihat duduk manis bersama temannya yang bernama Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka memesan minuman dingin. Tepat pada saat itu, Baekhyun muncul dan langsung menuju kearah kursi yang diduduki Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ah..." kata Baekhyun, matanya berkaca kaca, tangannya seperti ingin memeluk sosok pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Dia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol pasca pingsan lima hari lalu.

Deg.

Chanyeol menoleh, matanya beradu tatap dengan mata Baekhyun. Agak lama. Terlihat wajah Chanyeol masih pucat, namun secara keseluruhan pemuda itu terlihat baik baik saja.

"Chanyeol ah, bisa kita bicara?" Baekhyun menggumam, bibirnya bergetar.

Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Namja itu memberikan ekspresi dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Dan yang pasti dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Chanyeol ah, bisa kita bicara berdua saja... Tolonglah..." ulang Baekhyun. Tidak putus asa.

"Hei banci... Pangeran Chan tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Kau mengganggunya saja. Sebaiknya kau pergi. Dasar perusak suasana." salah seorang yeoja fans Chanyeol menyelutuk kasar.

"Huu huu. Benar..." yeoja yang lain ikut nimbrung.

"Memalukan."

Melihat perkataan gadis gadis kelas satu yang begitu keterlaluan, Jongin lekas berdiri. Tanpa disuruh namja itu langsung mengusir para gadis gadis yang mengejek Baekhyun.

"Hey anak kelas satu... Sebaiknya kalian masuk. Tempat kalian bukan disini, tapi di kelas... Apa mau abang temenin ke kelas?" tukas Jongin, menirukan bahasa lain dari negara tetangga.

Jongin mendorong dan mengusir halus para yeoja kelas satu, dan usahanya berhasil. Para yeoja pergi dengan menggerutu serta menghentakkan kaki ke lantai, kesal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat cara Jongin mengusir gadis kelas satu itu. Senyuman bentuk hati khasnya terlihat jelas.

'Wow, Jongin memang sangat hebat. Dia bisa diandalkan.' batin Kyungsoo. Tersipu sipu sendiri.

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih diam membisu. Baekhyun tetap menatap Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol sudah membuang wajahnya, menoleh kearah lain. Dia meneguk minuman dingin yang baru saja dipesannya.

Lalu...

"Ayo kita pergi..." kata Chanyeol tiba tiba, pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya, memberikan kode kepada Sehun dan Jongin untuk pergi dari kantin. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin.

Tertusuk. Yeah, itu yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Sudah berkali kali rasa itu menghujam dirinya. Chanyeol membuatnya kecewa. Dia mematung ditempatnya dengan kedua tangan bergetar, bibirnya juga bergetar sama hebatnya. Matanya yang berkaca kaca hanya bisa memandangi sosok tampan Chanyeol yang berlalu, meninggalkannya.

Hiks hiks.

"Baek... Sudahlah.. Kau harus tenang." Kyungsoo dengan sigap pasang badan, memegang bahu Baekhyun, memberikan ketenangan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Dia memang ingin melupakanku. Dia..dia tidak ingin melihatku lagi... Chanyeol ingin melupakan semuanya." isak Baekhyun, kepedihan dan kesedihannya semakin membuncah.

"Tenanglah Baek. Mungkin Chanyeol butuh waktu... Dia..."

"Tidak Kyung. Chanyeol ingin melupakan semuanya. Bahkan seks yang sudah terjadi itu. Hiks.. Hiks..." isakan Baekhyun semakin keras. Air mata namja itu seperti terkuras habis dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, menangis, menangis dan menangis.

Untuk kesejuta kalinya Baekhyun menangis dan terisak.

'Padahal Chanyeol mengatakan cinta saat ejakulasi waktu itu... Apa dia hanya terbawa suasana?' Baekhyun membatin dalam hati.

'Tapi kenapa Chanyeol seperti ingin melupakan semuanya... Ya Tuhan... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol.'

Brugh.

"Baek... baek... Kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, ketika melihat Baekhyun hampir jatuh dan menimpa meja kantin.

"Ti..tidak apa apa. Bisa bawa aku ke UKS? Kepalaku pusing." kata Baekhyun, pelan.

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo dengan sigap membantu sahabat sejatinya itu. Menuntun dan membawanya ke UKS yang berada cukup jauh dari posisinya kini.

Baekhyun betul betul lemah, semangat hidupnya seakan menguap seiring perubahan sikap Chanyeol padanya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Baekhyun tidur di ruangan UKS agak lama. Kepalanya pusing, dan matanya berkunang kunang. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo pergi untuk melihat apakah mata pelajaran jam kedua sudah mulai atau belum. Dan sekarang namja bersenyum love itu kembali.

"Baek. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui." kata Kyungsoo, nafasnya tersengal sengal karena berlari. Dia melewati penjaga UKS berkacamata yang sedang tertidur dengan pipi menyentuh meja.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku baru saja melintas di ruang administrasi. Disana aku melihat Tiffany, si kakak tiri Chanyeol itu... Dia sedang mengurus kepindahan Chanyeol ke Busan." jelas Kyungsoo, berbicara dengan tempo cepat.

Deg.

"Be..benarkah?" mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, mata itu berkaca kaca lagi.

"Ya, aku tidak bohong Baek. Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Chanyeol betul betul akan kembali ke Busan." ulang Kyungsoo, menjelaskan.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Chan.. Chanyeol betul betul tidak main main. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya... Hiks hiks.. " Baekhyun merosot ditempatnya. Dia seperti ingin mati saja.

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak semakin sakit. Penglihatannya berkunang kunang. Sekelilingnya terlihat kabur dan berputar putar. Hingga tanpa disadari namja itu terkulai lemas. Brugh. Jatuh pingsan, dengan tidak elit. o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sinar mentari siang menyinari, menyeruak dan menyilaukan dua buah pasang mata sipit yang baru membuka. Pemilik mata itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu pingsan.

"Akhh.. Aku dimana?" Baekhyun menggumam, dia mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya yang nampak berbeda. Deg. Dia bukan lagi berada didalam ruang UKS, tapi disebuah mobil. Posisinya berada di jok depan.

"Kyung... Kyungsoo. Kau dimana?" Baekhyun menoleh kiri dan kanan, mencari sosok namja yang terakhir bersamanya.

"Ah. Kau sadar juga." seruan Baekhyun dijawab, namun bukan Kyungsoo yang menjawabnya, tapi suara lain.

Deggg.

Mata Baekhyun membulat untuk kesekian kalinya, dia baru sadar bahwa ada seorang pemuda disampingnya sejak tadi, dan itu bukanlah Kyungsoo.

Deg.

"Chan.. Chan.. Chanyeol.." gagap Baekhyun, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dia saat ini bersama Chanyeol didalam sebuah mobil dan hanya berdua saja.

"Kau pingsan terlalu lama, seperti gadis yang hamil saja." kata sosok disamping Baekhyun. Sosok itu memang adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Dia tertawa renyah.

"Chanyeol ah... Ba..bagaimana mungkin.. Kau..."

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu kaget, Baekhyun." potong Chanyeol, masih menampilkan senyuman renyah yang jarang ditampilkannya.

Baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti, Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu pemuda itu begitu dingin dan tidak ingin melihatnya. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

"Aku tahu kau pasti kaget dan tidak mengerti. Tapi aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, dia mendesah.

"Aku akan pergi ke Busan, beberapa menit lagi dan..."

"KAU... KAU MEMBAWAKU KESINI, HANYA UNTUK MENGATAKAN ITU... KAU..." Baekhyun berteriak, memotong kata kata Chanyeol.

"Dengar dulu, aku belum selesai." ucap Chanyeol, mencoba memegang bahu Baekhyun yang terguncang keras.

"TIDAK. AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR KEPERGIANMU... AKU INGIN..."

"Aku memang akan ke Busan, tapi aku aku akan kembali lagi. DEMI CINTA KITA." jelas Chanyeol. Kata katanya meluncur mulus seperti jalan tol, tanpa hambatan.

Deg.

"Ap.. Apa? Kau..." Baekhyun berhenti memekik, pemuda imut itu memandangi Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kalimatku, kurasa semuanya cukup jelas." kata Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum lima jari, sangat cerah.

Dan tanpa aba aba Chanyeol langsung melayangkan pelukan hangat ke tubuh Baekhyun. Pemuda yang belum pulih benar itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Tulus.

Mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berkaca kaca, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Air matanya yang hampir kering tumpah, membasahi pipinya yang merah merona.

'Aku tidak salah dengar? Apa ini mimpi?' Baekhyun membatin. Tubuh dan tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan sikapku saat di kantin tadi. aku hanya sengaja... Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang kecewa." ucap Chanyeol, lembut. Dia tertawa pelan. Karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun dengan bersikap dingin.

"Ka.. Kau tidak sedang bercandakan? Ini kenyataan?" Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya percaya. Namja menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa harus dengan seks lagi agar kau percaya? Begitu?" timpal Chanyeol. Cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Kita saling memiliki sekarang. Dan jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. aku rasa kau sudah cukup mendengarnya saat adegan seks kita di kamarmu. Aku tidak akan mengulangi pernyataan itu." lanjut Chanyeol, dia memperjelas semuanya. All.

"Tap... Tapi... Kau..."

"Aku baik baik saja. Aku pingsan saat itu adalah suatu kesalahan teknis saja. Aku harap kau melupakannya. Aku adalah namja yang kuat... Tenang saja." Chanyeol memotong kegagapan Baekhyun. Dia lagi lagi cekikikan seperti kuda. Sifat aslinya yang kekanak kanakan keluar juga.

"Tap.. Tapi Tiffany, noonamu..."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kepada Tiffany noona. Dia paham duduk permasalahannya sekarang. Walau awalnya Tiffany noona ingin melapor ke pihak berwajib, tapi setelah berkali kali kujelaskan, akhirnya dia bisa mengerti. Semua masalah ini berawal dariku, dan aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya."

Ada kelegaan, kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol selesai bercerita. Walau sampai detik ini, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol memeluknya dengan ikatan cinta.

"Apa kau sudah tenang dan mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol, seraya melepaskan pelukannya dengan gerakan lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya memerah. Dia menunduk, entahlah, perasaannya campur aduk saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menangis lagi. Air matamu sudah sering keluar... Sama seringnya dengan air maniku yang keluar gara gara kau." sahut Chanyeol, melayangkan candaan mesum yang garing.

Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun tersenyum juga. Namja itu meninju pelan dada Chanyeol, dia malu sendiri.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke Sekolah. Karena jadwal pesawatku sebentar lagi, jadi..."

"Jadi kau... Kau betul betul akan pergi ke Busan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol, mata sembab menyorot sedih.

"Tentu saja, hanya tiga hari. Setelah itu aku kembali, aku tetap akan bersekolah di sini." Chanyeol berujar, seraya mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun, sangat lembut. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah akibat kecupan itu.

Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi empat, dia memberikan benda itu pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun, memegang benda yang diberikan padanya.

"Buka saja, kau pasti suka." jawab Chanyeol, menyuruh Baekhyun membuka kertas coklat yang menutupi benda tipis itu.

Baekhyun membukanya, dan matanya sontak membeliak kaget. Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah foto, bukan foto biasa, melainkan foto Chanyeol dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Berselfie tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Kau bisa memandangi foto itu sebagai penggantiku selama tiga hari. Kau suka kan?" kata Chanyeol, menampilkan smirk mesumnya. Dia terkikik.

"Ten..tu saja aku suka." jawab Baekhyun. Yang tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol memberikan foto telanjang, bukan cincin, coklat, gelang couple atau sejenisnya. Mungkin karena Baekhyun adalah seorang yang 'cabe', jadi benda seperti itulah yang tepat untuknya. Maybe.

Kedua insan yang awalnya saling benci itu akhirnya disatukan dalam rengkuhan yang dinamakan cinta. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengulangi pernyataan cintanya, bahwa dia juga mencintai Baekhyun. Entahlah, mungkin dia masih aneh karena mereka sesama namja. Tapi yang pasti Chanyeol tidak akan mengecewakan Baekhyun, dia akan segera kembali dari Busan dan menjalani kisah cinta mereka di Ansan High School, Kota Seoul.

Ini mungkin terlihat aneh dan terlalu cepat, tapi itulah cinta. Cinta bisa hadir kapan saja, bisa hadir saat melakukan pembalasan dendam, bisa hadir saat tersakiti atau sedang dalam kenyamanan, bisa hadir saat berhubungan seks dan sebagainya.

Dan yang utama dan nyata, bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terpisah. Yeaah.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

End juga deh. Maaf jika endingnya kecepetan... Aku sedikit drop karena kena sedikit bash, maafkan aku. Tapi aku mencoba sedapat mungkin menyelesaikan FF ini, walau akhirnya mungkin tidak sesuai ekspektasi pembaca semua.

Review dan komentar kalian semualah yang membuat FF ini sampai ke tahap ending. Terima kasih.

Mohon maaf jika ada kata kata di FF ini yang menyinggung. Fanfic ini hanya hiburan semata, tidak lebih, bukan untuk melecehkan atau apa. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti dan bersama FF ini.

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan, chingu...

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
